Petualangan Gila Ala Chara Death Note
by Ceprutth DeiDei
Summary: PGACDN chapter 7 update! Mello terlalu girang begitu tau L udah idup lagi. Tapi, si L malah bingung sendiri. Latar tempat kembali ke habitat aslinya, markas investigasi L! RnR?
1. Prolog

Author : Ceprutth DeiDei

Disclaimer : Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Rate : T

Genre : Humor/Parody

Pairing : L

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Petualangan Gila Chara Death Note

-

Di musim panas yang amat panas, makhluk-makhluk itu asik bersantai sambil liburan di Wammy House tercintanya Watari(ya iyalah! Secara dia yang punya!). Ada L alias Ryuzaki, Light, Misa, Matt, Mello, Near, Watari, Matsuda, Mogi, dan keluarga Soichiro Yagami.

Ada Mello dan Near yang asik berjemur dipinggir kolam renang sambil ngeliatin Matt yang kecibak-kecibuk sendirian didalem kolam renang. Light sama Misa berduaan dideket situ tapi ditempat teduh. Diawasi L yang jongkok diatas kursi seperti biasanya sambil makan es krim yang warna-warni fullcolor bagaikan pelangi yang rasanya wuih bikin ngiler. Yah, tentu saja dia ngawasinya dari tempat yang salah. Bayangkan, dia aja duduknya disebelahnya Light.

"Aaah… sebel! Nggak bisa berduaan deh!" gerutu Misa yang merasa risih gara-gara ada L. "Ryuzaki-san bisa pergi nggak??"

"Hmm…" L menanggapi dengan gelengan sambil memakan es krimnya.

"Huh—!"

Sementara itu dari arah pinggiran kolam juga tampak adanya percakapan.

"Panas, ya..." kata Near pada Mello. Berusaha nyari bahan obrolan yang cocok. Coz, daritadi dia ga ngapa-ngapain. Mello sibuk makan coklat.

"Hmm..." Digigitnya sepotong coklat dan dikunyah penuh kenikmatan (Huah... author minta!!). "Lagian orang bego mana sih yang mau berjemur panas-panas gini??"

"Elo" jawab Near sambil nunjuk ke arah Mello.

Mulut Mello berhenti mengunyah. "Yang ngajakin gue kesini siapa??"

"Gue" jawabnya lagi sambil nunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri.

"Berarti yang bego siapa??" tanya Mello lagi.

"Elo" Jari tangan Near menunjuk ke arah Mello. "Ama gue" Jarinya berpindah nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yah..." Mello menghela napas. Mengelap keringatnya dan bersiap melahap potongan coklatnya yang tinggal secuil. Tapi alhasil, kok gigi ketemu gigi? Mana coklatnya? "Ah...ah.." Mello memelototi coklatnya yang udah bener-bener mencair. "Coklat terakhir gueeeeeeee...."

"Kenapa?!" Near menoleh. Matt berhenti berenang tapi ga tenggelem. "Hoo... coklatnya mencair, ya? Mending dijilatin aja! Belum 5 menit lho! Mubazir..."

"Nggak mau!!! Emang gue tuh elo apa?? Dasar cowok jorok!" tolak Mello mentah-mentah sambil mewek.

"Ya udah! Gue kan cuma ngusulin aja. Nggak usah ngehina gitu napa sih?! Nyebar-nyebar aib gue aja!" sahut Near kesal.

"Tuh kan! Lo beneran jorok!" jerit Mello terus mewek. "Padahal ini yang terakhir... Mbah Watari (wah, watari dipanggil 'mbah'??) nggak mau beliin lagi! Huhu.."

"MATT!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Mello lengkap dengan nada meweknya pada sesosok cowok berambut merah yang lagi asik sama 'ritual renang'-nya. "APA—?!" sahutnya dari kejauhan. "SINIIIII!!!!!!!!"

Cipak cipuk. Matt berenang mendekati Mello dan Near. Dilihatnya Mello menangis dengan tangan kanannya yang udah dilumuri darah eh, COKLAT. "Nape lu? Nangis-nangis gitu? Kayak bayi aja" katanya begitu datang.

"Yapp. Setuju. Emang dia bayi. Bayi besar. BIG BABY!!" sahut Near.

"Asem" umpat Mello. Sesaat kemudian, mukanya udah memelas. Yah, puppy eyes on. Innocent face on. Matt yang ngeliat wajah nistanya Mello yang dibuat-buat itu langsung terperanjat kaget. Langsung tenggelam ke dasar kolam. "Ah... belom juga ngomong apa-apa lo udah tenggelem!"

Tubuh Matt muncul lagi ke permukaan. "Sori sori. Emang ada apa sih?"

"Beliin coklaaaaaaatt!!!!" pinta Mello dengan baby face-nya yang bakalan bikin hati langsung meleleh. Matt shock dan akhirnya tenggelem lagi. "Aaaa... kok tenggelem lagi??"

Matt menyelam dan berenang menjauh. "OGAAAAH!!!!!!!!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!!!!! HUAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Tiga sejoli dari tempat teduh menoleh ke arah kekacauan terjadi. "Wah, mereka lagi! Belum puas ya udah bikin repot kita semua 24jam nonstop selama 3 hari berturut-turut?" ujar Light dengan nada kesal.

"Udahlah. Yuk, kesana! Ntar kalo ada apa-apa gimana?" ajak Misa. Light menurut dan berdiri. Tuh pasangan barumau ngeloyor kesana, tiba-tiba inget ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan dibelakang. Misa menoleh kebelakang. "Ryuzaki-san nggak ikut??"

L mengangguk lemah. Ga tau kenapa, tampangnya berubah drastis. Dia menghabiskan es krim fullcolor-nya lalu mencoba berdiri.

'Loh? Loh? Kok tiba-tiba Light-kun ada 4? Jangan-jangan kloningnya? Haaah... kalo itu jurus bayangan, ga mungkin. Ini kan bukan Naruto! Aduh... pala gue kok puyeng ya? Eh, siang-siang kok ada kunang-kunang diatas pala gue...? Ugh...'

L tiba-tiba terkapar dengan melasnya. "KYAA!!! Ryuzaki-san kenapa???"

—tbc—


	2. BDB

Huah... ga nyangka bakalan bisa dapet ide bikin fict nista gaje en tak berharga sama sekali ini... dapetnya tiba-2 sih!! Dan sekarang pun chapter 2-nya udah saya apdet!! YUHUUUU.....=3 akhirnya!

Author : Ceprutth DeiDei

Disclaimer : Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Rate : K

Genre : Humor/Parody

Pairing : L

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter :

'Loh? Loh? Kok tiba-tiba Light-kun ada 4? Jangan-jangan kloningnya? Haaah... kalo itu jurus bayangan, ga mungkin. Ini kan bukan Naruto! Aduh... pala gue kok puyeng ya? Eh, siang-siang kok ada kunang-kunang diatas pala gue...? Ugh...'

L tiba-tiba terkapar dengan melasnya. "KYAA!!! Ryuzaki-san kenapa???"

-

Petualangan Gila Ala Chara Death Note

Chapter 2 : BDB

-

Light dan Misa langsung membabibuta ke arah L yang masih terkapar. Mello berenti nangis seketika dan menyeret tangan Near untuk ikutan menyerbu L. Matt bangkit dan keluar dari kolam renang. Mereka meratapi L yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Mau diapain nihh??" Tanya Near dengan begonya.

"Ya jelas dibopong ke dalem dong! Emangnya lo cuma mau nonton disitu?" bentak Mello yang udah berusaha membopong badannya L yang kurus kering bin krempeng itu – author dilepar panci sama L -.

"Pada dasarnya gue emang ogah ngegendong tuh makhluk cempreng" ujar Near tanpa hati menghina L yang perlu dikasihani itu. Mello mendengus kesal. Light membantunya membopong L. Matt sebenernya berniat membantu tapi badannya yang basah kuyup itu cuma bakalan bikin yang lainnya ikut basah.

Dua puluh kemudian, didepan kamar L...

Matt bolak-balik gajelas. Near gigit-gigitin kuku kakinya yang panjang-panjang. Tapi makhluk pecinta coklat satu ini malah sibuk ngitungin diut ilegal yang entah darimana bisa didapatkannya. Matanya sampe se-ijo Kakuzu yang di Naruto itu loh.

"Dapet duit banyak gitu darimana lo??" tanya Near yang daritadi udah curiga ngeliatin Mello yang lagi asik ngitung duit lembar demi lembar(hayoo.... curiga apa emang ngiri liat orang ngitung duit setumpuk???)

Mello menyunggingkan senyum liciknya yang tidak mengenakkan hati pada Near. "Tadi nemu disaku celananya L. Lumayan kan buat beli coklat, kan Mbah Watari sama Mas Matt kagak mau beliin gue!"

"Ah... ternyata dikau memang mencuri!! Gaswat..gaswat!!! Ada kejahatan merajalela di Wammy yang suci ini. Kira, dimanakah dikau yang harusnya udah ngebunuh anak tak beradab tukang curi ini??!!! Huaaa—mbh!!" kata-kata gila Near akhirnya terhenti berkat bungkaman tangan Matt didepan mulutnya. Light udah memincingkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Near diam-diam. Kira terangsang untuk membunuh! "Oke. Oke. Udah cukup basa-basinya. Sekarang diem, ya! Situasi lagi memanas nih!" ujar Matt dengan bijax menengahi keributan kecil ala duo gila Mello-Near ini.

"Emang siapa yang lagi nyetrika? Kok situasinya memanas?" bocah sableng Near dengan sukses membangkitkan aura membunuhnya Matt.

"Uuuh... kok dokternya meriksanya lama banget sihh??" eluh Misa sambil ngebogemin bantal sofa saking ga sabarannya.

"Tenanglah, Misa-chan sayang... (hah?? O.O??? Light manggil Misa apa tadi?? Haaaaaa..... – author kena serangan jantung – ) Sabarlah. Bentar lagi juga keluar" kata Light menenangkan.

'BRAAK!!' Pintu kamar L pun akhirnya terbuka atau lebih tepatnya dibanting. Muncullah Watari dengan raut wajah sedih. Keriput-keriputnya yang tersebar kemana-mana di wajahnya itu membentuk raut wajah yang sangat suram. Sesuram wajahnya Ryuk – palanya author digetok Ryuk pake apel -. Disebelahnya berdiri seseorang—dokter!!—yang make jas item lengkap dengan topi item ala jason mraz. Yang lainnya melongo.

"I...itu dokternya??" kata Misa masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Si dokter malah sok nutupin mukanya pake topinya. Berlagak kayak justin timberlake (gila! Dokter macam apa tuh!!?). Telunjuk Misa menunjuk ke arah dokter misterius itu. "Kayaknya dari badan bantetnya gue tau deh itu siapa..."

"Masa sih???" kata Light tak percaya—masih dengan tatapan cengo ke arah tuh dokter. Mello ngucek-ucek matanya pake Rinso yang udah dicampur Bayclean sampe kinclong. "Ah!! A, aku juga kayaknya tau deh!" kata Mello sambil nunjuk-nunjuk juga.

"Masa sih, Mello juga??" Light tambah bingung. "Hei, dokter misterius, coba perlihatkan wajahmu itu padaku!! Cukup sudah semua akting sok mirip justin timberlake mu itu!"

Si dokter langsung terdiam. "Omong-omong, daripada ngebahas hal ga penting kayak gitu, gimana keadaannya si L?" tanya Near membuat yang lainnya ikutan serius.

"Dia baaaikk baik sajaaaaa...ahaaaa...." jawaban si dokter sableng itu—dengan gaya ngomong kayak orang lagi nyanyi—malah bikin semua orang yang ada disitu sweatdrop. Gimana gak? Jawabnya aja pake sok nyanyi-nyanyi gitu.

"Oooh... te, terus kamu itu siapa? Dokter mencurigakan??" tanya Light kemudian. "Biasanya dokter kan makenya jas putih, kok kamu item? Emang mau layat kemana mas??"

"Saya bukan bermaksud jadi pelayat..." jawab si dokter—dengan nada yang terlalu diformalkan—singkat. "Saya adalah..."

Dokter itu mengangkat topinya sedikit. Eh, trus ditutup lagi. Naikan dikit, eh.. diturunin lagi. Mukanya udah mau keliatan eh.. ditutupin lagi. Kapan mau liatnyaaaaa...???

"AKH!!! Napsuku udah ga bisa dibendung lagi!!" Matt ngelabrak tuh dokter edan dan berhasil merebut topi milik si dokter. (backsound: SIIIIING!!!!, dilengkapi cahaya lampu textar yang oooon teruuuuss yang begitu menyilaukan mata – lebay!! – ). "Aaaaahh—"

"Ka, KAMU KAAAN!!!" Misa langsung cengo ngeliat tampang si dokter itu. Yang lainnya?? Udah pasti tambah cengo. Dokter narsis nan misterius itu mengibas-ngibaskan rambut pendeknya. Sok keren sekali! Bikin muntah.

"Topi ala jason mraz, gaya yang sok mirip Justin Timberlake, dokter berjas item, badan bantet, muka boncel....(wah, wah, diputus aja ya! Kebanyakan jelek2nya sih! Kasian dokter sablengnya diejek mulu)" mulut Mello berbicara sendiri. Badannya gemeteran. Hampir aja ngompol di celana. Hampir! Hampir lho! "Kamu..."

"TOMPIIII—???!!" tereak MelloMisa bareng-bareng. Si dokter mengangguk. Yang lain langsung masang muka cengo tingkat tinggi, setinggi-tingginya tinggiii.

"Wuaaapaaaahh—???(o.O)"

2 jam kemudian, setelah semua penghuni Wammy House itu tersadar dari ke-cengo-annya, mereka mulai ngobrol-ngobrol sama dokter penyanyi mantan pengacara, Ruhut Sitompi (eeeh.... salah ya?? XD).

"Sebenernya Abang L kenapa sih?" tanya Mello sambil makan coklat (wahah... dapet darimana lo tuh coklat?? Nyolong daridalem kulkas dirumah author ya?). Tompi menghela napas.

"Tuan tanpa nama itu..."

"RYUZAKI!!!" ralat Misa.

"Yah... tuan Ryuzaki..."

"Salah juga tuh! Yang bener Hideki Ryuga" ralat Light.

"Oke... tuan Hideki Ryuga..."

"Non non... bukan itu namanya. Setahuku namanya Kucluk!!" ralat Near, sukses bikin semua orang disitu sweatdrop. "Aa...eerr...L aja deh! Ga jadi Kucluk" – Near ngomong gitu soalnya dapet tatapan membunuh dari Matt, Mello, dkk –

Tompi menghela napas berat. Luarnya tampak amazing ternyata dalemnya orang stres semua, gumam Tompi dalem ati. "Yah... siapa deh namanya, gue kagak peduli. Yang jelas tuan itu terkena penyakit"

"Sakit apa—??!!!" tanya semuanya, minus Watari (soalnya udah tau), antusias. Semua mata tertuju pada Tompi.

"Dia... terkena... penyakit... pe... penyakit.... di... dia.... DIABETES!!! YANG JELAS INI BUKAN DIABETES BIASA ALIAS BDB!!" jawab Tompi. Depan-depannya canggung kayak Hinata (nah kan, tersihir ama naruto lagi!!) belakang-belakangnya mantep banget.

"Wuapaaaaaah—??" Semuanya ga ada yang percaya.

"Ya. Dia kena diabetes akut yang udah parah banget. Udah sampe stadium akhirnya stadium paling akhir. Cuma keajaiban yang bisa menolongnya" kata Tompi lagi. Bikin yang laen tambah kaget.

"Maksudnya dia udah mau matiiii.....???" tanya semuanya serentak.

"HUAHAHAHAHA...." Light malah ketawa jahanam kayak ketawanya Ryuk pas udah jadi juragan apel (emang iya si Ryuk juragan apel?? Gak...gak.. Cuma perkiraan aja. Misalnya). Yang lainnya sweatdrop. "Ah... ee... maksudku, HUAAAAHAHAHA... HUWEEE... HIKS... HIKS..." – jah, diganti nangis ya mas??? –

Mello ikut terisak. Dia sok menjatuhkan diri ke lantai dengan masang tampang shock andalannya. Tapi sama sekali nggak ada yang peduli. Sialan! Kagak ada yang peduli ama gue, umpatnya dalem ati. "TIDAAAAAAAK!!! Abang eeeeL... kenapa harus mati duluan? Kena diabetes lagi! Mello kan jadi ikutan takut... soalnya Mello kan suka makan coklaaaaat..."

"Eh?? Ohya yahh, pasti Mas L kena diabetes separah itu gara-gara kebanyakan makan makanan manis" tebak Matt.

"He-eh tuh. Bener banget! Dia aja tadi makan es krim mejikuhibiniu disebelah gue" lanjut si Light.

"Iya! Pasti Ryuzaki-san kualat deh gara-gara gangguin orang lagi asik-asik pacaran" tambah Misa.

"Ah.... anu... itu... sebenernya... anu..." sela Tompi dengan gaya canggung. Lagi-lagi! Dimana imej justin timberlake mu yang kelewat narsis tadi, hah?

"Apaan? Anu-anu segala... nape anu lo??" kata Matt tiba-tiba berubah jadi jutek banget. Tompi langsung nutupin anunya(haduuuh... kok berujung ke arah situ ya?). Yang lain sweatdrop liat tingkahnya Tompi.

"Hahaha... Masa penyanyi tersohor Tompi ternyata kelakuannya kayak gini? Bisa jadi berita besar nih..." kata Misa dengan nada licik.

"Ini nggak seperti yang kamu duga. Bukan itu maksudku..." Tompi mencoba membela diri.

"Terus emangnya maksudmu tadi apa?" tanya Misa memojokkan.

"HEI, manusia-manusia gila, kok jadi sampe ngebahas itu? Perasaan gue ga bikin dialog yang ada 'anu-anu'-nya deh!" terdengar suara aneh entah darimana.

"Nah, bener tuh! Siapa hayo yang duluan ngebahas 'anu-anu' segala?" kata Tompi nyari kambing hitam. Sayangnya disana orangnya kulit putih semua, ga ada ras afrika. Jadi mungkin diganti ama kambing putih aja kali ya?

Kemudian semuanya menjawab serentak, "Yang ngebahas duluan kan elo sendiri! Dokter bego!"

Dan Tompi si pencari kambing hitam pun malah jadi kambing hitamnya itu sendiri. Senjata makan tuan. Kambing putihnya berarti ga jadi dong?

"Hoy, kok malah jadi tambah kacau sih! Back to the laptop! Jangan ngasal lagi" suara aneh itu ngomong lagi.

"Laptopnya mana??" Tanya semuanya + Tompi.

"Apa?? Jangan minta ama gue! Gue kagak jualan laptop"

"Gimana, sih? Payah!"

"Oke, gomen deh. Daripada gue malah jadi ikutan gila gini mendingan adegannya diulang. Tompi, sekarang giliran lo! Ngomong yang bener! Ga usah pake 'anu-anu' segala!"

"Oke deh"

(diulang dari setelah Misa ngomong 'Iya! Pasti Ryuzaki-san kualat......') Tompi—bintang tamu—ACTION!!!

"Misa-san, Light-san, Matt-san, Near-san, Mello-san, sebenernya bukannya tuan itu sekarat udah mau mati. Tapi..."

"Apa? Kenapa? Kalo bukan mati, emangnya apaan lagi?" tanya Matt bingung.

"Kalo dia sampe makan manis lagi, dia bakalan pingsan. Kalo udah keseringan kayak gitu, bisa jadi malah mati beneran..." jawab Tompi.

"Halah! Cuma pingsan doang!" ujar Mello meremehkan. Kepalanya langsung dijitak ama Matt.

"Mendingan langsung dicekokin aja deh biar mampus!" kata Light dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar. Lainnya melongo. "Ah... err... maksudnya, cekokin pake obat biar penyakitnya mampus!"

"Tapi, Light-san, khusus penyakit diabetesnya tuan itu ga ada obatnya" jawab Tompi singkat. Semuanya melongo. Dan beberapa detik kemudian...

"APAAAAA—??!!!" Mello baru terlihat shock (telmi banget sih ini anak! – author dilemparin bungkus coklat se-truk sama Mello –).

"Kan tadi aku udah bilang, penyakitnya tuan itu kan penyakit** DIABETES AKUT **yang** PARAH BANGET **yangudah mencapai** STADIUM AKHIR**nyastadium** PALING AKHIR**. Jadi, **KAGAK ADA OBATNYA**!" ujar Tompi penuh penekanan

"Hah—??" Mello Near nampak ga terima. "Penyakit apaan tuh? Ribet amat! Katanya dia kena diabetes akut, udah sekarat. Tapi lo bilang tadi dia ga bakalan mati. Trus sekarang lo bilang itu penyakit ga ada obatnya. Maksud lo apa sih? Kita ga ngerti! Woy, author gila! Tanggung jaawab lo! Kalo ampe L beneran kenapa-napa gimana?" semprot Mello mendahului yang lain.

"Ya elah... gue dibawa-bawa lagi. Tenang aja deh, mau mati beneran juga kan gapapa. Aslinya emang udah mati, kan?"

"Ugh... iya juga sih"

"Dek Mello, dengerin saya ngomong dulu! Belon kelar nih daritadi" ujar si Tompi lagi. Mello menoleh dan akhirnya mengangguk. "Mas L kena diabetes. Kalo dia makan makanan manis, pasti bakalan pingsan. Kalo kebanyakan makan manis, bisa ko-id. Justru masalahnya, kalo misalkan dia yang selama ini cuma makan manis ga bisa makan manis...."

Mello langsung kaget. Kali ini ga telmi lagi. "Waduuuh.... kalo ampe Abang L ga makan manis, bisa-bisa...."

Tompi mengangguk. "Masalahnya, penyakit ini ga ada obatnya lho!"

"Waduuuh...duuuuuh... gimana nih?? Kan gawat kalo sampe beneran kejadian..."

"Kalian berdua sebenernya ngomongin apa sih?" Misa, Near, Light, sama Matt mencoba bertanya. Pembicaraan empat mata antara dokter sableng dan pecinta coklat kali ini susah dicerna maksudnya sama yang lain.

"Itu...." Mello mencoba menjelaskan.

"UUUAAAAARRGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan—tidak, jeritan eh... bukan raungan. Raungan hewan buas. Tepatnya terdengar dari dalem kamarnya L yang sebelumnya damai sentosa.

"UWAAAAA... Ada apaan nih?!"

—tbc—

Huwaaa.... bumpet lagi deh otak saya. Kenapa jadi bingung sendiri ama ceritanya ya? Yah, pokoknya, apapun yang terjadi pada chapter ancur ini kalian semua tetep harus pada nge-review. Oke??? R-E-V-I-E-W-!-!-!

R

E

V

I

E

W

=3


	3. Obat Diabetes L

Yak! Yap! Yippie! Akhirnya bisa update juga! Huah... di chapter ini saya berjuang keras sampe jadi gila! Beneran! Suer! Makasih sekali buat yang bersedia nge-review + menanti-nanti update fanfict gaje ini..

Author : Ceprutth DeiDei

Disclaimer : Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Rate : K

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Pairing : L

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter :

"Kan tadi aku udah bilang, penyakitnya tuan itu kan penyakit** DIABETES AKUT **yang** PARAH BANGET **yangudah mencapai** STADIUM AKHIR**nyastadium** PALING AKHIR**. Jadi, **KAGAK ADA OBATNYA**!" ujar Tompi penuh penekanan

"Waduuuh.... kalo ampe Abang L ga makan manis, bisa-bisa...."

"UUUAAAAARRGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan—tidak, jeritan eh... bukan raungan. Raungan hewan buas. Tepatnya terdengar dari dalem kamarnya L yang sebelumnya damai sentosa.

"UWAAAAA... Ada apaan nih?!"

**-**

**Petualangan Gila Ala Chara Death Note**

**Chap 3 : Obat Diabetes L**

**-**

"UWAAAAA… Ada apaan nih?!"

BRAAAK!! Light, Misa, Matt, Mello, Near, dan Watari mendobrak masuk ke dalam kamar L yang udah siaga 1 (Kemana si Tompi?? Udah melesat pergi dong! Jatahnya buat muncul di fict ini ga ada, jadi mau ngapain lagi? Kalo emang mau muncul, bayar dulu! WAKAKA…XD).

"Matsuda-san!!" tereak semuanya begitu ngeliat Matsuda yang terduduk dengan tampang compang-camping. Didepannya terkapar si L dengan mulut belepotan susu. Tangan kirinya L menggenggam sekotak susu yang ada tulisannya 'Susu Manis Cap Sapi Bunting Tiga Belas. Dijamin Maknyuss..'.

"Oh mai gott!! Susu manis. Abang L kan kalo makan ato minum manis kan bisa pingsan..." serobot Mello serabutan sambil berlari mendekati L.

"Emang udah pingsan, kan? Kok pake 'bisa-bisa' segala?" ujar Near.

"Aha!" kata Matt tiba-tiba. Anehnya, lampu hemat energi yang ada diatasnya Matt langsung nyala terang seterang lampu osram. Saking terangnya sampe pecah deh tuh lampu. "Aduh! Eh... beteweh, karna telah terjadi kasus baru di Wammy House ini. Gimana kalo main duel analisis? Gue mau sekelompok ama Light biar menang! Hehehe..."

"APA—??! Kau mau mengkhianatiku, wahai Mas Matt??" kata Mello ga terima.

"Napa sih? Mengkhianati apaan maksud lo? Kan enakan ama Light daripada sama elo. Yang ada juga kalo gue sama elo, bisa tekor gara-gara disuruh beliin coklat!"

"Hei hei. Kalian tuh gajelas banget sih! Mau selese gak ni kasus? Kok malah jadi pada ribut sendiri, sih! Mendingan sekarang kita tidurin dulu Ryuga-san ini di kasurnya. Terus tanya-tanya sama Matsuda-san. Nggak usah pake duel analisis segala, toh pasti gue yang menang(PEDE!!!)" ujar Light mencoba menengahi.

"Ugh... oke deh!"

Ketiga pemuda—Matt, Mello, Near—pun bergotong royong membopong L (taruhan deh! Suatu saat nanti mereka pasti bakalan pindah profesi jadi kuli! Kan kerjaannya ngebopong ini-itu – dilemparin L sama trio maut Matt Mello Near -) sementara Light malah sibuk mengomando orang-orang tolol yang bercita-cita jadi kuli tersebut.

Kemudian, setelah moment membopong L-nya selesai...

"Matsuda-san, sebenernya ada apaan sih? Kok Ryuga-san bisa sampe jadi kayak gitu?" tanya Light mengawali obrolan investigasi eh... interogasi itu. Yang lainnya cuma manggut-manggut. Matsuda masih geregetan gara-gara ketakutan.

Matsuda menghela napas. Tarik napas dalam-dalam dari hidung, buang dari bawah.. Ups! Nge-fart deh! "Begini loh ceritanya..."

— **flashback mode ****on —**

Watari dan si dokter Tompi yang-sok-misterius pun keluar dari dalam kamar (yuhuu... Akhirnya kau tampak lagi wahai Tompi???!!). Kini didalam kamar itu hanya ada Matsuda yang bertugas menjaga L yang masih terkapar diatas kasur. Matsuda duduk manis di kursi L yang bermotif permen lolipop yang ada disebelah ranjang L.

Semenit menunggu, dia mendesah. Lima menit menunggu, dia boring. Sepuluh menit menunggu, dia ngantuk. Dua puluh menit menunggu, terkaparlah ia diatas kursi. Tewas dengan indahnya diatas kursi lolipop nista milik si L dilengkapi jigong-jigong limited edition + khasnya yang mengalir bagai air terjun Tawangmangu dari mulutnya.

BUKK!! Sebuah bantal mendarat tepat diwajahnya. "Aduuuuh..."

Bantal itu pun diambil. Diliriknya pemuda krempeng yang masih tidur diatas kasur itu. "Huh... cuma ngingau aja ngelemparnya sekeras itu! Gimana kalo pas sadar? Lagian nih bantal keras banget, dalemnya apaan sih? Bikin pala gue pusing aja!" kata Matsuda berkeluh-kesah. "Pantesan ya, Ryuzaki-san jadi kurang tidur kayak gitu! Bantalnya aja membawa maut gini"

Bantal batu itu pun dibalikin lagi ke atas kasur. Kemudian Matsuda berjalan ke arah kulkas yang ada didalem kamarnya L (kulkas pribadi, ya? Buat nyelundupin makanan manis?) dan mengambil sekotak susu yang percaya nggak percaya, menurut label yang tertera, susu itu udah kedaluarsa sejak masa Sebelum Masehi. Singkatnya, SUSU BASI!

Kotak susu itu dirobek bagian atasnya dan Matsuda langsung meneguknya. 10 detik kemudian, perutnya mules (ya iyalah! Secara dia minum susu basi!). Tapi itu susu malah diminum lagi.

"GYAAAA!!!!" Matsuda berteriak pelan saking kagetnya (teriak tapi kok pelan? Aneh...) begitu dia dapet tatapan death glare dari detektip kita, L. "U... udah sadar ya?"

"Iya" L menggaruk-garuk rambut yang tumbuh diatas kepalanya—berhubung dia gak brewokan, jenggotan, kumisan, de el el de es te—hingga sukses membuat kutu-kutu rambutnya transmigrasi ke kepalanya Matsuda. "Inhi dimanuaaa?"

"Hah—? Ryuzaki-san amnesia?? Ini kan kamarnya Ryuzaki-san sendiri! Masa lupa, sih?"

"Eh—" Suasana hening sejenak. "Oh iya, lupha! Abhis saya khan nomadhen. Heheheh..." – L pasang tampang nyengir yang bikin mimisan –

Matsuda meneguk susunya lagi. L meliriknya. Diteguk lagi, si L langsung melotot.

"A... ada apa?" tanya Matsuda bad feeling seketika. L terus melototin. "Susu..."

"Apa—?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mhau susu..." jawab L mengulang.

"Heeeeeeh.... tapi gue kan cowok! Jadi nggak punya susu!!!!(aduuuuuh... kenapa pembicaraannya jadi mengarah ke yang begituan lagi!? Chara death note ternyata emang pikirannya gitu semua, ya! – dapet tatapan death glare tingkat tinggi dari L & Matsuda –)"

"BEGHO—!!!" L nimpuk muka mesum(???)nya Matsuda sekuat tenaga pake bantal batu yang tadi juga sempet mendarat dimukanya dia pas L ngingau. "Bukhan ithu maksud ghue! Siapha jugha yang pedhuli lo phunya susu ato ghak!! Ghue mau mintha susu yang ithu!!! GEBHLEEEEK!!!" omel L berapi-api sambil menodong kotak susu yang dipegang Matsuda pake jari tengahnya.

"Oooooh... gitu, ya?" Matsuda nyengir. "Tapi kan Ryuzaki-san nggak boleh makan minum yang manis-manis..."

"Kenaphuuuaaaaaaa...????" tanya L dengan nada kecewa. Masang muka melas yang meluluhkan hati.

"Pokoknya gak boleh!"

"Thapi khan akhu mau...."

"Tetep gak boleh!"

"Bholeh!"

"Nggak boleh!!"

"Bhhooooleeeeeeeeeeeh!!!!!"

"ENGGAAAAA—" kata-kata Matsuda terputus begitu L menerjangnya. Kotak susunya berhasil direbut. Tapi sayang, susunya tumplek semua ke lantai. Mumpung belon 5 menit, L ngejilat-jilat susu yang berserakan(???) dilantai.

"HYAAA!!!" Matsuda sweatdrop ngeliat tingkah L yang menggilakan. Jadi beginikah sikap asli detektif terkenal L???, gumam Matsuda dalem ati. Disaat terakhir—pas susunya abis—L menerjang Matsuda lagi.

"UUUAAAAARRGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" tereak L. "Mau laghi! Susu laghi! Laghi! Laaa—Ugh..."

Matsuda terduduk dengan tampang compang-camping. Didepannya terkapar si L dengan mulut belepotan susu. Pingsan tepat setelah selesai menjilati 'susu manis cap sapi bunting tiga belas' yang tumpah tadi.

— **flashback**** mode off —**

"Begitulah ceritanya... benar-benar menyeramkan...huhu" kata Matsuda mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Sama sekali nggak serem" komentar Matt dengan tampang datar.

"Mas Matt, justru cerita tadi serem banget!" kata Mello yang udah ada dipojokan ruangan.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau ada disana?!" tanya Near.

"Ngeriiii deh! Coba kalo aku juga kena diabetes akut itu, bisa-bisa aku jadi gila kayak Abang L" lanjut Mello tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Near.

"Bener juga yah! Ternyata efek diabetesnya sampe sesangar ini. Kalo dibiarin, bisa gawat!" ujar Light dengan nada serius. Mukanya juga. "Baiklah. Kita susun rencana."

Keesokan harinya...

Kelima makhluk itu masih asik tidur diruang keluarga Wammy House. Misa tidur disofa, selonjor. Light tidurnya duduk dibawah sambil nyenderin kepalanya dibahu Misa—full ngorok, suaranya mengalahkan suara kodok. Matt tidur di lantai tapi kakinya naik ke sofa, hampir nendang kepalanya Light. Si Mello tidur dengan posisi kepala diatas perut Matt, ngisep-ngisep jempol—dalam mimpinya lagi makan coklat. Dan satu makhluk berambut putih—bukan uban, tapi bisa juga iya—tertidur disamping Mello, tapi kepalanya ada di kakinya Mello dan kakinya ada di kepalanya Mello. Asik banget tidurnya, sampe-sampe kakinya Mello diisep-isep. Yah, beginilah chara death note kita kalo lagi tidur. Bingung sama penjelasan tadi? Pikir sendiri & coba aja bayangin. Kalo bisa praktekin!

BYUURR!!!

"Huuuuaaaaaahh..." Misa kaget sampe jantungnya copot & nyangkut di ginjal(???).

"Whooooaaaaaaaaaahhh..." Mello megap-megap.

Kelima makhluk tukang tidur itu tersadar dalam keadaan basah kuyub. Lirik kanan lirik kiri, terus molor lagi deh!

"HEI, UDAH DIGUYUR AER KOK MASIH PADA NGANTUK JUGA!!! CEPETAN BANGUUUUN!!!! WOOOOOIIIIYYY!!!" terdengar teriakan yang menggelegar dari—mungkin—dua orang manusia.

"APAAN SIH???!!" Kelimanya bangkit dari kubur—eh... alam mimpi seraya melototin kedua makhluk tuhan yang ga dikenal itu dengan tatapan ngantuk. "SAPE SIH LOOOO—??!!! GANGGU RITUAL ORANG AJA!"

"Jah... tidur aja pake dibilang ritual!" kedua makhluk itu sweatdrop. keduanya berdehem en masang tampang narsis ala fitri tropika. "Ehem... ehem... kenalin. Kita in—"

Para chara itu kembali terlelap. Dua orang misterius itu naik pitam. Iyalah, masa baru diajak ngomong ditinggal tidur gitu aja?

"WOY!!! ASAL KALIAN TAU, GUE INI TSUGUMI OHBAAAAAAA—" tereak salah satu dari dua orang itu dengan emosi yang udah meluap-luap kayak gunung krakatau mau meletus. "KALO KALIAN MASIH NGGAK BANGUN JUGA, GUE BIKIN MELLO JADI PECINTA PETEE!!!!"

"Wuuuaaapaaaaaaaaaaaahh???!!!!" Mello langsung duduk sigap. Tampang shock mode on. Tereakannya bikin yang lain ikutan sadar—minus Near. "Ta... tapi kenapa harus gue? Mello kan suka coklat. Ga mau pete. Huweee..."

Mello langsung nangis mewek. Suara tangisanya tuh udah kayak suara kuntilanak. Bikin yang lainnya merinding. Tapi si Near tetep dengan khusyuknya tidur sambil ngamut-ngemut jempol kakinya Mello. Anehnya, tuh maniak coklat kok kagak nyadar ya?

"UAAAA—" akhirnya Mello teriak-teriak. Ditendangnya makhluk beruban Near penuh esmosi. "Ngapain lo ngegigit jempol kaki gue?! Sakit tauk!!!"

Lainnya sweatdrop. Near setengah sadar ngeliatin semua orang yang lagi melototin dia dengan iler yang netes dari mulutnya.

"DAN GUE ADALAH TAKESHI OBATA!!!!!" tereak temennya makhluk yang asing yang mengaku sebagai Tsugumi Ohba itu. Dia nunjuk-nunjuk Near. "Wahai sodara ubanan, kalo kamu masih jorok kayak gitu, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengubah warna rambutmu itu jadi berwarna pink!"

"NUOOOO" Near kali ini yang shock. "NGGAK MAU, OOM—!!!"

"Ta, tapi kenapa kalian bisa ada disini??" tanya Light penuh selidik. Matanya nyipit.

"Buapakmu sendiri yang ngundang kite-kite ini tauk!!" jawab Tsugumi. "Dan tentu saja atas dasar tawaran dari author gaje Ceprutth DeiDei yang nyuruh kita jadi bintang tamu di chapter ini. Bayarannya lumayan loh..."

"Emang dibayar berapa?" tanya Misa setelah akhirnya berhasil mengembalikan posisi jantungnya yang merosot ke ginjal kembali ke asal.

"500 perak"

"HAH—??!!! 500 perak??!!" sahut kelima-limanya dengan tampang shock. "Dibayar 500 biji perak?!! Enak banget! Authornya curang nih, masa mereka aja dibayar tapi kok kita nggak digaji?"

"Romusha!"

"Kerja RODI!!!"

"Gue kagak sudi!!!"

"Eeeh... ralat! Ada ralat!" sahut Takeshi sambil ngebogem bahunya Tsugumi. "Tsug, lo salah kasih tau, kita kan katanya dibayar 500 rupiah perak. Bukannya 500 biji perak!"

"Ya elah, Tak Tak! Mereka aja yang bego! Ga bisa nangkep maksud gue apa. Entah kenapa, padahal gue udah berusaha bikin karakter yang keren-keren + pinter-pinter di Death Note gue, tapi kok disini malah jadi pada bego semua yah?" kata Tsugumi membela diri.

"Jadi maksudnya kalian dibayar 500 rupiah?" tanya Light percaya nggak percaya. Kedua makhluk itu mengangguk. Dan kelima makhluk gila itu saling bertatapan.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

'Kok pada ketawa yah? Apa gue salah ngomong?' kata Takeshi bertanya-tanya dalem ati.

"Kok mau-maunya kalian dibayar 500 perak?! Harga diri pengarang Death Note ternyata cuma 500 rupiah, ya? Sini, biar gue beli! HAHAHA" ujar Matt yang daritadi diem. Kalimatnya full hinaan semua. Ternyata dia orang jahat, ya? Baru sekali dapet giliran ngomong aja langsung ngejek kayak gitu.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi. Kite-kite kan lagi bokek bro!" jawab Tsugumi dengan nada nge-rap yang superwagu. "Ya kan, bro?!"

"YOI, BRO!!" sahut si Takeshi ikut-ikutan sok nge-rap. (bintang tamunya emang aneh semua, ya? Kemaren suka niru-niru Justin Timberlake, sekarang sok-sokan nge-rap... aduh!)

"Oia, kita-kita kesini buat ngajakin kalian tobat louw!! Sekarang kan udah bulan puasa neh, kita puasa juga yuk, BRO!!"

"WUAPAH—?!!" Kelima chara Death Note itu kuaget. Jantungnya Misa hijrah lagi ke ginjal. Matt pingsan ditempat. Near jadi gila. Mulutnya Mello jatoh ke lantai. Light langsung nulis namanya sendiri di Death Note. (kalo yang Light bo'ong ya! Bisa digaplok orang se-RT kalo author bikin dia Ko-Id sebelum waktunya)

"Kenapa? Ada yang keberatan?" Tanya Tsugumi dengan nada sangar.

"Mello nggak mau!! Nanti nggak bisa makan coklat lagi!" protes Mello.

"Non non non… nggak boleh! Pokoknya lo tetep harus ikutan puasa bareng kita-kita. Kalo nggak mau, gue bikin muke lo jadi kayak di The Simpson" kata Takeshi penuh paksaan. Mello nelen ludah. "Ugh… gue kagak mau kulit putih mulus gue berubah jadi kuning-kuning kagak jelas gitu. Fans-fans gue bisa kabur. Oke deh, dengan terpaksa saya akan ikut berpuasa!" ujar Mello terpaksa.

"Tunggu dulu!!" teriak Matt yang udah sadar. "Kalo ikut puasa, berarti gue nggak bisa berenang donk! Ogah ah…"

"Eitz, kalo lo coba-coba buat kagak ikut puasa, gue bakalan nyebar rahasia lo yang hobi buka-buka situs bokep ke semua Fans lo!" ancam Tsugumi. Matt langsung panic at the disco(???) nggak keruan. "O… Oke deh! Gu.. gue ikut!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Nona MisaMisa?" tanya Tsugumi.

Setelah berhasil ngebalikin jantungnya lagi ke tempat semula, dia menjawab dengan seyakin-yakinnya, "Gue ikut aja deh! Daripada gue harus rela kalo Mbah Takeshi bikin bibir gue jadi jontor di komik Death Note."

'Kok dia tau ya?' batin Takeshi dag-dig-dug-der.

"Kalo Misa-chan ikut, gue juga ikut!" jawab Light sebelom ada yang nanya.

"HOHO... sebagai pasangan sejati, Light lumayan juga!" kata Takeshi sambil ngelus-elus janggutnya yang jenggotan. "L juga bakal ikut"

"BAIKLAH, BRO! MULAI BESOK KITA BAKAL PUASA, BRO!!!"

Keesokan harinya, pas sahur...

Sayu dan Mrs. Ibunya Light (maksudte piye toh?? Kok mrs. Ibunya Light?? Berhubung namanya lupa, ya harap maklum^^!) pagi-pagi bolong udah sibuk masak ini-itu di dapur. Dan kemudian setelah semua makanannya siap, semua orang—L, Light, Misa, Matt, Mello, Near, Pak Yagami, Matsuda, Mogi—duduk rapi di kursi makan. Masih kurang 2 makhluk lagi nih kayaknya.

"WOIYO, BRO!!!" sahut seseorang—tepatnya Mpu Tsugumi—dari tangga.

"Yo! What's up, BRO!" balas si rekan—Mbah Takeshi.

"Ngantuk, BRO! Saur yuk, BRO! saur, BRO!" balasnya lagi. Kedua orang itu pagi-pagi buta kok udah sibuk nge-rap ria.

"YO'I, BRO! Kayaknya makanannya enak, BRO! Jadi kagak sabar, BRO!" sahut Takeshi yang udah berdiri didepan meja makan.

"Ho'oh, BRO!"

"He'eh, BRO!"

"Hu'uh, BRO!"

"Hi'ih, BRO!"

"OKE! Cukup nge-rapnya! Mari kita saur dengan tenang. Bentar lagi imsak, noh!" ujar Near sambil melototin jam tangan rusaknya.

"OKE, BRO!!!" sahut kedua manusia rapper amatiran itu sambil duduk di kursi. Akhirnya, perhatian mereka semua pun beralih ke makanan sahur mereka. Ada beberapa menu sih, tapi kayaknya nggak matching banget deh! Ada nasi aking, lauknya ikan teri sambel keju, dengan tambahan sayur buah duren dan minuman spesial jus bayam. Tsugumi dan Takeshi menelan ludah. "I, ini makanannya?"

Yang lainnya udah masang tampang pasrah sementara duo koki superamatir itu mengangguk penuh senyum. "Iya. Ayo, cepet dimakan! Keburu abis waktunya loh! Yang banyak yah!" sahut Bu Yagami sambil naroh nasi aking segunung dipiring masing-masing.

"I... iya" jawab yang lainnya lesu. "Ta... tapi kalian nggak ikut makan?"

Sayu kali ini yang ngejawab, "Akyu sama mami khan nggak puasya! Jadiii, met makan iia semuanyah!!"

Semua orang—minus Bu Yagami dan Sayu—tanpa selera makan akhirnya memakan saur pertama mereka dengan sangat tidak lahap. Alhasil, makanannya cuma diobok-obok.

Siang harinya...

"UUAAH—" Mello menguap. Disebelahnya tampak Matt yang sibuk sama laptopnya. "Lagi ngapaen sih, Mas?"

"Internetan. Browsing-browsing. Mumpung ga bisa berenang gara-gara lagi puasa" jawab Matt sambil ngedep laptopnya tanpa berkedip. Jarak antara mata dan laptop kira-kira 3 milimeter dengan kacamata Matt yang minusnya udah 7! Parah sekali manusia yang satu itu!!

"Heh! Tapi kan tetep nggak boleh! Kalo lagi puasa nggak boleh lho, buka-buka situs bokep!" protes Mello sambil gigit-gigit jempol. Pelampiasan gara-gara nggak bisa makan coklat.

Matt menatap Mello dengan death glare-nya yang di-on-in. "Sok tau lo! Lagian siapa juga yang buka situs-situs kayak gitu. Untuk sementara gue vacuum dulu. Sekarang gue lagi cari obat ampuh buat nyembuhin Abang L yang kena diabetes itu loh!"

"OOH..." Mello cuma meng-oh. Dia akhirnya ikut sibuk sama Matt dengan browsng-browsing gaje-nya itu. Padahal sama dokter Tompi udah dikasihtau kan kalo diabetesnya L kagak ada obatnya! Masih aja ngotot mau cari obat!

TIK!, tiba-tiba sambungannya terputus. Laptopnya Matt langsung Ko-Id seketika. Paling laptopnya yang error!

"Aduuuuh... kenapa disaat seperti ini dikau harus kumat wahai sobatku..." kata Matt penuh sesal. Mallo cuma mendengus. "KATIYEM... LAPTOPKU TERSAYANG... JANGAN GILA DOOOOONG!!!!"

PRANG!, tanpa pikir-pikir dulu si Matt langsung ngebanting laptop yang diberinama KATIYEM itu tanpa perasaan. Anehnya, itu laptop malah nyala lagi. Emang dasar... yang punya orang gila, laptopnya juga harus ikut gila! – dipukul Matt pake Katiyem –

"Eh... aneh banget sih laptop lu!" ujar Mello yang berada dalam posisi antara percaya dan nggak percaya begitu ngeliat fenomena tadi.

"Biarin aja! So what gitu loh..." ujar Matt seraya kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya sama katiyem.

Pas lagi asik-asiknya browsing-browsing, tiba-tiba di layarnya Katiyem muncul tulisan besar, _'Maaf, sambungan internet terputus. Harap isi ulang pulsa anda kalo mau ngenet lagi. Bulan puasa, dilarang buka situs bokep! Eheheh... – speedy syariah –'_

"TIDAAAAAAKK!!!!! PULSANYA ABISSS!!!" tereak Matt sambil ngejedot-jedotin kepala ke tembok kayak orang stres. Mello dengan ikhlas meratapi sobatnya yang memilukan itu. "Padahal gue barusan mau baca artikel tentang obat ampuh yang bisa nyembuhin semua penyakit!!!! Huweee..."

"Nggak mungkin ada yang kayak gitu kali!" kata Mello nggak percaya. "Gue nggak percaya, mana ada obat yang bisa nyembuhin semua penyakit."

"Ada kok!!! Coba kalo pulsa gue nggak abis, lo juga pasti bisa baca sendiri pake mata kaki—eh.. mata kepala lo!" kata Matt menghujam. Belon selesai dia mewek-mewek, lagi-lagi lampu hemat energi diatas kepalanya nyala terang terus pecah. "Aduh! Eh... gue ada ide yang bisa bikin lo percaya kalo obat itu bener-bener ada..."

"Apaan, Mas?" tanya Mello penasaran. Dia langsung berhenti ngegigit-gigitin jempolnya yang tinggal setengah.

Matt menatapnya licik (muka setan mode on). Mello langsung bad feeling. "Lo punya superspeedy, kan?"

"Iya."

"Pulsanya masih banyak, kan?"

"I..iya!"

"Sini! Gue pinjem buat browsing-browsing lagi. Pokoknya bakalan gue tunjukin kalo obat itu bener-bener ada!" ujar Matt yang udah melanglang buana duluan ke kamar Mello.

"TIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!!!!!!!! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITTUUUUU!!!!!" tereak Mello sambil ngejar-ngejar Matt. "Itu peninggalan materi yang terakhir dari Mbah Watari selain coklat yang kemaren udah meleleh gara-gara Near!!!(emang Watari udah Ko-Id ye??? Kok peninggalan terakhir??)"

"BODO AMAT!!!!"

Duo itu mulai bikin masalah. Sementara Misa dan Matsuda lagi pergi ke tempat syuting. Light lagi ngurung diri dikamar, nyatet nama-nama penjahat di Death Note(walah...puasa-puasa juga masih ngebunuh orang! Dasar KIRA!). L lagi main kuda-kudaan sama Near. Tentu saja, Near yang jadi kudanya.

"Capek nih, Abang L! Gantian dong!" protes Near yang udah mulai dehidrasi plus kecapekan mengendong-gendong L kesana-kemari.

"Ngghak mauu... pokhoknya halus Neal yang ghendhong! Kathanya pengghemar Mbah Sulip, masa seghini ajha udhah kecaphekan??" tolak L sambil meluk lehernya Near erat-erat. Bisa dibilang bukan meluk, tapi nyekik. Sampe Near megap-megap dan akhirnya terkapar dengan L menindih badannya(kasian ya!).

"Ya Tuhan... sampai kapankah cobaan ini akan terus berlanjut? Aku nggak mau jadi budaknya Abang L!! Nggak mauuu..." rengek Near yang masih terkapar meski L tak lagi melindes badannya. "Pokoknya gue mau mogok muncul di fanfict ini!!!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara-suara yang entah dari mana asalnya. "Heeeee... kok malah ngambek sih?"

"Biarin! Lo sebagai author kejem banget sih sama gue! Dasar nggak punya ati!" bales Near dengan nada yang sangat lemah.

Tiba-tiba lagi... terdengar suara...

"IH WAW!!!! PENGUMUMAN-PENGUMUMAN BUAT SEMUA CHARA DEATH NOTE YANG MAU BANTU NYEMBUHIN L DIHARAP BUAT CEPET-CEPET KE KAMARNYA MELLO!!! ADA BERITA PENTING!" tereak Matt sekeras suara paus. Near yang dalam kondisi kupingnya yang udah budeg pun datang. Light langsung ngumpetin Death Notenya en buru-buru ke kamar Mello. Bahkan Misa yang ada lagi ada ditempat syuting pun juga langsung dateng. Sementara terdakwa L udah tertidur lelap berkat Matsuda dan Mogi yang nyanyiin lagu nina bobo buat dia selama 24jam nonstop.

"Ada apaan sih???" tanya semuanya.

"Gue udah nemuin obat yang bisa nyembuhin penyakitnya Abang L!!!" jawab Matt girang.

"Iya iya" timpal si Mello. "Gue udah rela ngorbanin pulsa ngenet gue loh buat nyari nih obat!"

Awalnya, yang lainnya kagak ada yang percaya. Tapi setelah baca artikel dari internet itu, akhirnya mereka pun mau tak mau percaya.

_**Artikel Khusus!!!**_

_Telah diketemukan __tanaman obat langka 'rumput bergoyang' yang bisa menyembuhkan semua penyakit yang ada. Tumbuhan obat yang ter-ampuh ini hanya bisa tumbuh di tanah Konoha. Nggak peduli mau dari anime mana kek, terserah! Taneman obat ajaib limited edition!!! _

_- by __**Orochimaru **__-_

"Eeeeh... ternyata beneran ada obatnya, ya?" ujar Misa tak percaya.

"Dokter tompi bilang kan nggak ada obatnya. Lo yakin Abang L bisa sembuh? Lagian emangnya ada taneman namanya rumput bergoyang? Aneh banget..!" kata Near tetep kagak percaya.

"Jelas aja! Ini kan di dunia Death Note!! Kalo di Death Note emang kagak ada" Matt menjelaskan. "Itu rumput bergoyang kan ada di dunia anime Naruto. Gimana sih lo??"

"Bisa gitu juga, ya?" sahut Light tak percaya. "Tapi kita kesananya naik apa?"

"Meneketongseng... duit aja gue kagak punya!" kata Matt ama Mello barengan. "Mbah Watari sekarang pelit! Nggak ngerti deh, makin tua kok malah makin pelit!"

"Kalo gitu, terpaksa kita..." Near memotong kata-katanya. Semuanya langsung ngelirik ke arahnya, penasaran. "Terpaksa kita... kesana jalan kaki!"

"WUUUAAAPAAAAAAAH—????!!!!!!!" Semua mulut yang ada disana langsung jatoh ke lantai. "TIDAAAAAAAAAAKK!!!!!!"

– tbc –

Oke deh! Chappie ini selesai. Fiuh.... (ngelap kringet)

Chap berikutnya, akan mengupas tuntas tentang L. Nggak ada campur tangan chara death note yang laen. Yang ada cuma author sama bintang tamu. Eh, ada sih tapi dikit. Itupun di belakang-belakangnya doank!

:D

:D

R – E – V – I – E – W YA!!!!

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!!


	4. Kematian L Part I

Chapter 4 –finally- UPDATE!!! Ogah ogahan ngebacot banyak-banyak, pegel ngetiknya(loh??)... di chapter ini, khusus L!!! **L's POV**!!!!

Author : Ceprutth DeiDei

Disclaimer : Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Rate : K

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Pairing : L

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter :

"BAIKLAH, BRO! MULAI BESOK KITA BAKAL PUASA, BRO!!!"

"IH WAW!!!! PENGUMUMAN-PENGUMUMAN BUAT SEMUA CHARA DEATH NOTE YANG MAU BANTU NYEMBUHIN L DIHARAP BUAT CEPET-CEPET KE KAMARNYA MELLO!!! ADA BERITA PENTING!"

"Gue udah nemuin obat yang bisa nyembuhin penyakitnya Abang L!!!" jawab Matt girang.

"Kalo gitu, terpaksa kita..." Near memotong kata-katanya. Semuanya langsung ngelirik ke arahnya, penasaran. "Terpaksa kita... kesana jalan kaki!"

"WUUUAAAPAAAAAAAH—????!!!!!!!" Semua mulut yang ada disana langsung jatoh ke lantai. "TIDAAAAAAAAAAKK!!!!!!"

**-**

**Petualangan Gila Ala Chara Death Note**

**Chap 4 : Kematian L Part 1**

**-**

"Nina bobo..._bobo..._ oh nina bobo..._bobo_... kalo ga bobo... digigit kebo..._kebo..._" terdengar Matsuda-san yang masih nyanyi lagu nina bobo dengan setengah ngantuk. Ohya, kedengeran juga backing soda, eh... backing vokal dari Mogi-san. Kalo dipikir-pikir, suaranya Matsuda-san mirip banget sama Pasrah Ungu ya! Beribu-ribu kali pula gue dengar suara musik keroncong dari dalem perut gue, nyanyiin lagunya Mbah Surip yang Bangun Tidur(bukannya itu reggae ya?). Hari ini masih puasa, hari pertama lagi! Demi menahan lapar yang semakin menjadi, gue lebih memilih tiduran diatas kasur batu gue yang diimprot eh.. diimport dari jaman Megalithikum dan mencoba merem sambil ngedengerin suara merdunya Matsuda-san(fitnah!!!!).

_Di dunia mimpi L... dia bermimpi kalo dia lagi tidur dan bermimpi lagi mimpi didalem dunia mimpinya dunia mimpi... kesimpulannya, dia mimpi kalo dia lagi bermimpi... dalam mimpinya, dia juga lagi mimpi... dalam mimpinya mimpinya dia, dia juga lagi mimpi... dan dalam mimpinya mimpinya mimpinya__ dia, dia juga lagi mimpi... dan dalam mimpinya mimpinya mimpinya mimpinya dia.... akh! Cukup! Capek deh jelasinnya!_ (kalimat aneh yang sulit dimengerti. Jujur, author sendiri juga kagak ngerti ini kalimat maksudnya gimana. Padahal gue sendiri yang bikin)

Aku (dalem mimpi dia memanggil dirinya aku tapi pas sadar dia pakenya gue. Plin plan! Author maksudnya) tiba-tiba sudah berada ditengah hamparan rumput permen dan didepan mataku tampak sebuah cake stroberi yang gedenya segunung. Ada juga susu terjun eh... air terjun yang isinya susu coklat. Tak perlu berpikir panjang, aku bukan lagi sedang menganalisis kasus, jadi MARI MAKAN!

"Ehmm... cucu coklatnya enak! Loti stlobhelinya jugha enak!!" Kukunyah beberapa permen yang berlimpah ruah sekaligus. "Elmen...a... ugha heeeennuuuuaaaakk!!!!"

PLOK!, tiba-tiba ada seseorang—entah siapa itu, meneketehek!!—yang memegang kepalaku dan menarik tubuhku. Wow!! Berasa terbang.

_Selanjutnya adalah perbincangan dunia arwah..._

"Hoi!" tereak seseorang berambut kuning jabrik yang memakai kimono aneh berwarna hitam dan menggendong pedang besar.

"Caphe luuuu?" tanyaku setelah dia menurunkan tubuhku yang melayang gara-gara diangkat sama tangannya dia. Gue berpikir sejenak. "Huuuaaaah... jangan-jangan lu penchulik ya?? Taphi masa lu nyulik ghue pas laghi didhunia mimphi?? Apa jangan-jangan gue laghi mimphi dichulik eluuuu???"

"Jangan banyak bacot. Gue ini shinigami. Nama gue Ichigo Kurosaki. Gue dateng mau nyabut nyawa lo" kata si kuning jabrik itu berintroducing-ria.

"GYAA!!!" Sontak gue langsung shock berat. "Ngibhul luu!! Manhuua mungkhin! Emhuangnya nyawa ghue jamul apha? Masak pakhe dicabhut seghala!"

"Aduuuuuuh... bukannya jamur!!! Nih anak bego amat sih! Maksud gue, elo tuh udah mati! Sekarang gue mau nganter lo ke neraka, rumah baru lo!" jelas orang itu—Ichigo.

"Ooooh... ghue thau!! Pemandhu wisatha, ya! Kitha mau jalan-jalan khe nelakha, ya?? Mau! Mau!" seruku sambil mengaktifkan jurus ampuhku—puppy eyes en baby face! "Taphi nanthi kalo udhah bedhug, kitha pulang ya! Ghue khan puasa. Mao bukha dhulu..."

"Heh! Lo kate neraka tuh obyek wisata apah? Dasar gembleng! Kalo udah kesana, mana bisa pulang lagi! Lagian lo kan udah mati!" kata si jabrik itu setengah tereak. Gue cuma diem aje. Lagian ngapain ngomong? "Coba lo liat sekitar lo! Nggak ada orang yang bisa ngeliat lo kecuali gue."

"Hmmm..." Gue pada akhirnya nurutin apa kata shinigami galak itu. Disana gue liat keadaan kamar gue yang tenang seperti biasa. Ada Mogi-san yang duduk sambil tidur dan ada Matsuda-san yang tidur dikursi sambil ngerebahin separoh badannya dikasur gue. Dan disamping Matsuda-san ada gue yang lagi tidur nyenyak. Eh? Tunggu dulu! Kok ada gue disitu? "Aaaah.. mas-mas, i-ithu kloning ghue atho aphaan sih? Kok ghue adha dhua?"

"Masih nggak ngerti juga! Tadi kan gue bilang, lo udah mati. Yang disitu cuma raga lo aja. Arwahnya, udah pasti elo!" jelas Ichigo sambil nunjuk-nunjuk gue.

"Ghue? Alwah...?"

"IYA!!! BARU NYADAR LOOOO???!!" bentak si Ichigo dengan urat-urat syaraf yang udah nonjol keluar. Serem deh... atut gue...

"Ichigo-san, bhenelan ghue inhi udhah matuuuuiiii???" tanyaku sekali lagi.

Makhluk kuning jabrik itu menggeram sangar kayak kucing mau berantem. "DARITADI KAN GUE UDAH KASIH TAU! E-LO U-DAH MA-TI!!! NGERTI??!"

Gue ngerutin dahi. Mencoba mikir, apakah benar semua ini? Emang gue beneran mati? Ah... nggak ah. Gue kagak percaya. "Ghue ngghak perchaya. Phasti luu bo'ong, khaaaan??? BO'OOOONG!!! Masa bhulan phuasa ghini mashih adha jugha tukhang bo'ong kayak eluuuu?!"

Dia menatap wajah anggunku dengan death glarenya yang senantiasa online daritadi. Heh, kalo kelamaan online nanti pulsanya abis louw! (emangnya PULSA???)

Aha! Gue ada ide! Gue deketin Matsuda-san yang lagi ngantuk berat itu. "HOOOOIII, MATSHUUUUDHAAA-SAAAN!!!!" panggilku pake toa.

SIIIING!, sepi. Sunyi. Senyap. Hening. Bahkan suara angin yang daritadi sliwar-sliwer pun kedengeran. Matsuda-san malah terkapar + ngorok abis gue tereakin. Apakah ini pertanda? "Shinigami-san..."

"ICHIGO! Name gue bukan shinigami" potongnya.

"Ichigo-san... kok Matsuda-san ngghak ngelhiat ghuuuue, ya?"

"Kan daritadi juga gue udah kasih tau ke elo kalo lo udah mati! Ngotot banget sih nggak percayanya!" tereaknya.

"Ohya...? kaphuuan sithuu khasih thauu?? Lupha thuh!"

"Ah, udahlah. Capek gue ngomong ama elo. Mendingan sekarang ikut gue deh!" Si jabrik itu tanpa minta ijin dulu main narik-narik lengan tangan gue yang rapuh dan lemah ini(saking krempengnya! Nyahaha... – digetok panci ama L –). Gue sih nurut aja. Dan, hei! Cowok—kece—itu ngajak gue terbang. Waaaah... flying!

"Ah... ah..." desahku ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari tubuhku. Si jabrik itu mengo. Tiba-tiba diatas kepalaku ada bunderan lampu—entah mereknya apa—yang melayang-layang secara misterius, ditambah tumbuhnya bulu-bulu aneh dipunggungku—bikin gatel! Jadi napsu pengen ngegarukin—dan bajuku yang tadinya pake piyama teletubbies pun berubah jadi kain putih panjang. Lu kira itu piyama harganya murah apa? Main ganti aje! (Sorry brooo...) "Khok jadhi ghini???"

'Kagak ngerti dah gue! Masak mau ke neraka penampilannya kayak malaikat gitu? Nggak matching! Padahal gue yang udah bertaon-taon kerja jadi shinigami nggak pernah tuh dapet seragam kayak gitu' kata Ichigo dalem ati dengan irinya sambil ngelirikin gue terus.

"Napheee??? Naksil, yeeee?"

"IH! OGAH!" pekik si jabrik itu. "Sorry aja, tapi gue kagak doyan ama cowok level krempeng kayak elo! Gue tuh masih normal. Kagak hombreng kayak lo!"

"Emang thau dharimanuuua ghue hombhreeeeeng...?" tanyaku kayak hantu penasaran. Emang gue hantu. Kalo ditanya penasaran, emang lagi penasaran. Pada dasarnya gue emang hantu penansaran. Jadi, mulai sekarang panggil gue L si 'hantu penasaran' wahai para pembaca! (terserah! Wetepeh...)

Beberapa puluh hari kemudian, sampailah mereka ke Ujung Kulon eh... ke Ujung Neraka...

"Uuuh... ghelah jugha yah! Aphuua disinhi ngghak adha AC-nyah??" tanyaku sambil tepas-tepas. Shinigami jutek itu melayang lagi, meninggalkanku yang tepar tak perdaya disuatu tempat.

"Nggak ada lah! Udah deh! Tugas gue nganterin lo ke sini udah selesai! Jadi gue mesti pergi sekarang" Dan Ichigo pun pergi meninggalkanku sendirian ditempat aneh ini.

"ICHIGO-SAAAAN!!! JHANGAN TINGGHALKHAN AKHHYUUU!!!! PHLEEAAASSSE, DONT LEAVE MEEE!!!!!(lanjutannya nyanyi lagunya pink)"

Merasa tak dipedulikan, akhirnya aku memilih bangun dan jalan-jalan sebentar. Disini sepi, ga ada orang. Mommy, L mau pulaaaaang... atuuuuut...

"IHI!!!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang. Tanpa pikir panjang, gue langsung nyari dimana asal suara aneh itu. "Akhilnya adha themen jugha!!!" kataku.

Dan diujung saja. Gue sukses nemuin seseorang. Seseorang berambut panjang keriting diiket yang pake celana panjang item, kemeja putih yang dibuka kancingnya, dan topi item kagak jelas. Tapi itu orang aneh juga. Masa resleting celana dibikin mainan. Udah gitu teriak-teriak 'IHI IHI' kagak jelas lagi.

"Phalmioss, oom...khila-khila jalul bis bhuat phulang khe malkhas inpestighasi L aphuua yaw? Udhah lewat bheelond??" tanyaku pada orang gaje itu. 1 menit berlalu dan sama sekali nggak ada tanggepan...

KRIK KRIK KRIK (backsound by jangkrik laknat yang berhasil author tangkep pada suatu malam gara-gara ganggu orang tidur)

"Black or white apa fullcolour?! MJ is baaaaack! IHI! IHI!" Lagi-lagi orang aneh itu nyanyi-nyanyi sambil mainan resleting.

"PHALMIOOOOS, OOOM...!!!" tereakku sekeras-kerasnya.

"Aduuuuoooooh... IHI! Apaan sih?! IHI!" sahut orang itu—akhirnya!!—masih sambil mainan resleting celana.

Aku berdiri membungkuk. "A-anu, oom... resleting celananya dinaikin dong! Dasar bokep!!"

"Biarin aja, dek! Emang style gue udah begini. Lagian keren kan?" ujar si oom-oom gile itu dengan Pe-De-nya!!! Keren dari Hongkong! Surabaya aja nggak mau ngaku kalo penampilan lo keren!

"Oom, ini dimana?" tanyaku.

"Neraka, nak. Apa anak pendatang baru? Mau jalan-jalan nggak? Kenalan oom disini ada banyak lho!" ujarnya dengan nada sok. Udah gitu tangan gue ditarik-tarik lagih... belon pada puas ya pada narik-narik tangan gue? Tadi ditarik-tarik shinigami jutek, eh sekarang ditarik-tarik ama oom-oom bokep. Nasib nasib! "Sorry oom, tapi oom siapa ya?"

"OH—!! Ada juga orang yang kagak tau siapa gue! kenalin. Gue Maikel Jeksen."

"Aaah—!! MICHAEL JACKSON!!?"

"Bukan! Tapi Maikel Jeksen."

"Michael Jackson, kan?"

"Bukan, nak! Gue Maikel Jeksen bukannya Michael Jackson."

"Iya! Michael Jackson, kan?"

"Aduh! Udah dibilangin, kan! Gue bukan Michael Jackson! Tapi MAIKEL JEKSEN!!!"

"Oom ngeyel deh! Gue aja nyebutnya bener, masih aja bilang bukan!"

"Nyebutnya emang bener tapi di dialog lu tuh yang salah. Gue bukan Michael Jackson tapi MAIKEL JEKSEN. M-A-I-K-E-L J-E-K-S-E-N!! Do you understand???"

"Hah—??!" Gue akhirnya meriksa kertas dialog yang gue pegang. Eh... ternyata emang beneran salah. Tulisannya MICHAEL JACKSON bukannya MAIKEL JEKSEN. "Hoi, author es teh!!"

"Apaan lagi sih? Lo haus minta es teh ya? Kok gue dipanggil-panggil? Kalo mau minta, minta sama manager lo donk! Masa ama gue!" terdengar suara gaje entah darimana. Tapi gue tau itu siapa.

"Dasar es teh!!!"

"Sapa yang es teh? Gue manusia bukan minuman ya! Seenak udel aje lu bilang gue es teh!"

"Bukan es teh yang itu, DASAR GEBLEEEK!! Maksud gue itu Sok Tahu! Ngerti lo? Dasar author autis! Untung gue puasa, jadi kagak bisa marah-marah ame elo!"

"Hei! Tapi bukannya barusan situ udah marah-marah ya?" tanya si Michael Jackson ("BUKAN!!!! Maikel Jeksen!!!!!!" protes si Jeko), eh... Maikel Jeksen ngingetin gue.

"Astopirulloh... lupa gue!" Gue istighfar. "Heh, tapi ini juga gara-gara elo! Dasar author autis!!!"

"Tobi nggak autis! Ehh... Ceprutth nggak autis!! Ceprutth anak baik-baik kok!"

"Halah! Malah ngomong ngaco kayak gitu. Sekarang lo kudu tanggung jawab!"

"Apa—?!! *lebay mode on* Emangnya gue ngebuntingin sapa??? Kok suruh tanggung jawab?!"

"GRRR!!! Lo ngebuntingin sapi di India sampe bunting tiga belas!!! Jangan sok bego deh! Nih! Lo liat! Dialog yang lo bikin salah! Nama binatang tamunya itu Maikel Jeksen, bukannya Michael Jackson!"

"Maaf tapi gue bukan binatang tamu..." ralat Maikel.

"Oh iya, maksud gue bintang tamu!"

"Hmm... emang beneran salah, ya?"

"Kagak percaya? Lo baca aja! Dialog Petualangan Gila Ala Death Note chapter 4!! Pasti ada yang salah!"

"Masa sih, Kishimoto? Pengarangnya Naruto..." – sambil baca dialog dalem ati – "Ah! I, iya! Emang beneran salah! Eheheh... gomen-gomen... yang bener emang Maikel Jeksen, bukan Michael Jackson. Ntar, gue tipek dulu... udah lo lanjut aja! Ganggu acara konferensi pers gue aja!"

"Konferensi pers apaan?"

"Konferensi Pers demi menyelamatkan reputasi sebagai author gara-gara banyaknya protes dari para pembaca fanfic Naruto gue yang Keluarga Kere. Udah dulu! Yuk dadah.... babay!!! Muuuuach!"

"..." – L tepar –

Kembali ke adegan No. XXX. L and the Bintang Tamu—Maikel Jeksen, ACTION!

POK POK!

"Auuuwh... chakhitt!!" Gue tiba-tiba udah sadar dengan posisi tergeletak di tanah dan pipi yang merah gara-gara abis ditabok.

"Udah sadar ya, nak?" Si Maikel Jeksen itu juga tiba-tiba udah ada didepan muka gue. "Kok tadi tiba-tiba pingsan gitu, sih?!"

"UWHAAAAAH!!!!!" Saking kagetnya gue kejungkel sampe Africa (africanya neraka. Ehehe... nggak mungkin kan kalo tiba-tiba balik lagi ke dunia manusia?). "Uuuh... Maikel Jheksen-san ngaghetin ajha!"

10 menit kemudian...

Akhirnya gue duduk—dengan posisi duduk aneh bin nggak masuk akal seperti biasa—dan si Maikel Jeksen itu juga lagi duduk disebelah gue sambil asik-asik makan bakpao batu rasa belerang yang katanya dia beli di warungnya Pak Mamat.

"Situ nggak makan?" tanyanya diselingi bunyi 'kraus kraus' padaku yang masih diam tanpa kata(lanjutnya nyanyi lagunya D-Nasib eh... D-Masip eh... salah lagi!). Gue geleng-geleng, ngangguk-ngangguk, geleng-geleng, ngangguk-ngangguk, geleng-geleng lagi terus malah nyanyi lagunya Project Pop.

"Saya sedang puasa" jawabku singkat. Berusaha membangun imej kul eh.. cool yang sebenarnya selama ini udah bersemayam dalam diri gue. si Maikel Jeksen pun kagak jadi nawarin makanan hot-nya itu. Jelas hot lah! Secara itu kan bakpao batu yang ditengahnya dikasih belerang.

"Oh iya ya, lupa! Tadi kan situ udah bilang" lanjutnya sambil ngunyah-ngunyah. "Oea, beteweh, situ namanya siapa? Belon sempet nanya nih!"

"Hideki Ryuga. Tapi panggil aja Ryuzaki" jawabku—lagi-lagi—mencoba untuk cool. Maikel ngangguk-ngangguk tapi nggak geleng-geleng, terus ngomong, "Kok anhe banget yee? Emang Ryuzaki-nya diambil darimana? Padahal namanya aja Hideki. Ryuga."

"Dari Ryuga-nya, oom..."

"Oh gitu toh? Bisa juga sih. Tapi kok kamu bisa ada disini? Tampang polos kagak berdosa gini kok dapet tiket ke neraka sih?"

"Nggak ngerti juga. 3 hari yang lalu saya dijemput shinigami yang namanya kalo nggak salah itu... eeee... Ichigo Kurosaki... pas lagi asik-asik mimpi. Padahal permen sama cake stroberinya belon abis semua..." Niatnya mau ngejawab pertanyaan, eh... jadinya malah curhat juga!

"Hah—?! Permen? Cake stroberi? Ichigo Kurosaki? Perasaan gue kagak pernah denger ada shinigami namanya Ichigo Kurosaki" katanya. Kayaknya ini orang jujur deh! Lha terus, si Ichigo Kurosaki itu siapa dong?"

"BINTANG TAMU!!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan yang entah darimana asalnya. Bikin gue kaget aja!

"Heh, dasar author autis! Ganggu orang aja! Ngagetin lagi! Lagian gue juga tau kali kalo Ichigo Kurosaki itu bintang tamu!"

"Haha... ini sebagai balas dendam gara-gara lo udah ganggu acara Konferensi Pers gue tadi!"

"Watepah... udahlah! Pergi sono! Hush hush!(backsound by lagunya PCD yang judulnya Hush Hush)" usir gue.

"Iye iye..."

Kembali ke gue, L, dan Maikel Jeksen, temen neraka gue...

"Harus diselidikin nih!" ujarku *tampang serius mode on*.

"Ohya, mau ikut jalan-jalan nggak? Hari ini ada arisan nuih! Ntar lagi mau mulai! Disana juga nak Ryuzaki bisa tanya-tanya..." ujar Maikel.

"Oke deh..."

Dan dimulailah petualangan L dan Maikel Jeksen di neraka...

—tbc—

Bagaimana petualangan L di neraka???? Bisakah dia balik ke Wammy House??

Sekalian mo bales ripiu duluw.... ehehe....XD

gXro-G66 ga login : wahaha.... dou tsugu-take nge-rap gaje. Request anda saya kabulkan!!!! Maikel Jeksennya udah muncul kan????

Suzuki_aiChan^ : udah apdet niih.... sistem SKS berhasil 100% tapi upload ceritanya itu yang ga ada waktu! L'arc en ciel-nya juga bakal gue kabulin. So, keep waiting!! ( bener kagak? Gue bego sih! XP)

Review-nya ditunggu!!!!! NYAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Kematian L Part II

Nah nah, hari jumat telah tiba, akhirnya chapter ini apdet juga!!! Makasih buat yang mau ngereview en ngebaca fanfic nggak mutu milik saya ini! Baiklah, mari kita simak cerita kelanjutannya...

Author : Ceprutth DeiDei

Disclaimer : Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Rate : K

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Pairing : L

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter :

Makhluk kuning jabrik itu menggeram sangar kayak kucing mau berantem. "DARITADI KAN GUE UDAH KASIH TAU! E-LO U-DAH MA-TI!!! NGERTI??!"

"PHALMIOOOOS, OOOM...!!!" tereakku sekeras-kerasnya.

"Oom, ini dimana?" tanyaku.

"Neraka, nak. Apa anak pendatang baru? Mau jalan-jalan nggak? Kenalan oom disini ada banyak lho!" ujarnya dengan nada sok. "Sorry oom, tapi oom siapa ya?"

"OH—!! Ada juga orang yang kagak tau siapa gue! kenalin. Gue Maikel Jeksen."

"Aaah—!! MICHAEL JACKSON!!?"

Dan dimulailah petualangan L dan Maikel Jeksen di neraka...

**-**

**Petualangan Gila Ala Chara Death Note**

**Chap 5 : Kematian L Part 2**

**-**

Dan dimulailah petualangan L dan Maikel Jeksen di neraka... (kok diulang lagi kalimatnya?)

Diawali dengan parjalanan penuh api semangat membara dari L dan suara-suara yang merusak kuping dari Maikel Jeksen, mereka berniat pergi ke tempat arisan para penghuni neraka dan setelah 3 hari kemudian...

L mengelap keringetnya yang bercucuran terus-menerus alias kagak berenti-berenti. "Oom, Maikel Jeksen-san..."

"Panggil Jeko aja! Lagian kalo udah pake Oom kagak usah ditambahin embel-embel san segala. Kuping gue pusing dengernya noh" potong si Jeko sebelum L selese ngomong. Lagian ngapain harus dipotong kalo si L-nya udah selese ngomong?

"Otre deh, oom Maikel..."

"Jeko!"

"Ah—ya! Jeko, Jeko! Ehehe..." kata si L sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya—yang guatelnya luuuarrr biasa saking banyaknya kutu yang numpang idup dirambutnya. "Oom Jeko, kira-kira kita nyampenya kapan, ya..."

"Nice, IHI!!! Ohoho, IHI!!! Yor not eloooon.... hil de wold... ben... wan dai in yor laif! blek or wait apa fulkolor??? IHI IHI!!! Ahahay, IHI!!" sahut Jeko dengan penyakitnya yang udah kumat lagi. Ngomong gaje pake IHI-IHI plus mainan resleting celana. L sweatdrop liat tingkah makhluk yang berspesies gaje satu ini.

'TIDAAAAAAAKK!!! PENYAKITNYA KUMAT LAGI!!! IHI-IHI ITUUUU!!! RESLETING CELANA ITUUU!!!! AKU MUUUAAAAAAKKK!!!!!!!!' jerit L—sayangnya dalem ati! Jadi si Jeko itu kagak denger. "Kenapa penyakit ga masuk akal itu harus selalu kumat tiap 3 jam??!!! TIDAAAAK!!!"

Dia lari-lari kesana kemari sambil ngeremet-remet kepalanya—gara-gara saking stresnya dia liat tingkah eM-Ji apa saking banyaknya kutu dikepalanya??? Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu. Ini masih menjadi rahasia Tuhan (lebay!)

DUAK!, akhirnya dengan suksesnya kaki L kesandung dan bibirnya pun ciuman ama aspal panas. Sekelebat, makhluk malang itu langsung bangkit + megap-megap sambil ngelap-ngelap mulutnya. "WUAAAH!!! HAAAUUUUU!!! PHHHUUUUAAANNAAAASS!!! HAIIIIIIRRR!!! OOOOOOM JEKOOOOO!!!!"

"IHI-IHI!! eM-Ji is de bes!! IHI-IHI!!" Sementara L lari-larian nyari aer, si Jeko masih disibukkan ama ritual IHI-IHI mainan resleting celananya.

"OOM JEKOOOOO!!!! JEKO MENTIMUUUUUUN!!!!"

"IHI-IHI!!! Jangan ganggu dulu deh, IHI!!"

"OOM MAIKEEL JEEEKSSSEEEEEEEEENN!!!!!!!!! OHOK-OHOK!!"

Tak lama kemudian, L pun tepar tak berdaya.

"Kasian kau, wahai makhluk tanpa nama yang malang..." terdengar suara entah darimana.

"Di... diem lu! A.. au...thor... kej..em...! mas...masa... OHOK-OHOK!! Masa...chara death note... ya...yang...paling keren i...ini...di...siksa abis-abisan... OHOK-OHOK!!!"

"Ahahay! Gue dendam ama loe. Gara-gara insiden perdebatan di chapter lalu..."

Sedetik kemudian, penyakit gaje-nya Michael Jackson ("MAIKEL JEKSEN!!! Harus dibilangin berapa kali sih?!" protes Jeko) berhenti + si L pingsan ditempat. Kagak usah pake mikir-mikir dulu, si Jeko lari-lari slow motion ke arah L. "Naaaaak Ryuuuuuzaaaaakiiiiiiiiiiiiii...... keeeennnaaaapaaaa diiiiriiimuuuuu teeepaaaaaaarr???" – bahkan dia ngomongnya juga slow motion '-.-

"..." tak ada jawaban. L tetep tepar. Ya iyalah! Secara orang pingsan!

"Bangun, nak! Bangun! Aduuuuh... gimana nih? Nak Ryuzaki, bangun... banguuun... kalo kamu nggak bangun bisa-bisa... bisa-bisa..." Maikel Jeko—Jeksen—ngguncang-guncangin badan krempeng nan kurang gizi L sambil nangis darah (dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Yah, namanya juga penghuni neraka). "Ayo bangun, Nak Ryuzaki!!! Kalo kamu nggak bangun-bangun juga bisa-bisa kita telat ke tempat arisan!! HUUUAAA... ayo cepet bangun! Seumur-umur, dari awal gue dibawa ke sini sampe sekarang, gue kagak pernah telat arisan! Bangun! Pokoknya cepet bangun! Kalo nggak gue siram aer lho!"

Hening. L masih aja pingsan. Sementara itu si Jeko keliling-keliling + bolak-balik dari bukit Shafa ke bukit Marwa terus balik lagi ke bukit Shafa cuma buat nyari aer buat nyiram si L biar sadar. Tapi kagak ketemu-ketemu. Sayangnya, harapan Jeko biar si L tiba-tiba ngehentak-hentakin kaki ke tanah nggak terkabul. Jadi, aer jam-jamnya kagak nongol-nongol. Dia terus aja sibuk nyari aer. Si L ditinggalkan begitu aja. Eh... beteweh, ini cerita death note apa nabi Musa siiih???

"Yah, belajar sejarah dikit kan kagak nape-nape..." terdengar suara misterius—lagi-lagi!

"Aduuuuh... tinggal setengah jam lagi nih!! Aernya dimana suuuiiih!!!??" ujar si Jeko sambil lari-lari kesana-kemari dengan muka stres setiap ngeliatin jam tangan genitnya alias jam tangan yang digeser tiap menit gara-gara emang itu jam udah rusak. Sementara itu di TTL alias Tempat Teparnya L...

"Khu khu khu..." Tiba-tiba datang monster aneh berbadan besar bermata empat. Kayaknya sih doi mabuk berat. Dan ada lagi sesosok makhluk yang mirip kayak cumi-cumi—mungkin nenek moyangnya—plus badannya juga cungkring kayak L—mungkin nenek moyangnya???—tapi bermata satu. Si cungkring itu lagi kerepotan gara-gara harus memapah si gembrot yang lagi mabuk berat.

"Hei, lihat! Anak krempeng itu kenapa ya? Kok tepar sendirian disitu?" kata si cungkring pada si gembrot sambil mengamati si L.

"Heeheeheeee... HIK! Biarin aja nape? HIK! Ehehe..." ujar si gembrot. Keliatan jelas kalo mabuknya udah parah. Tampaknya si gembrot itu udah OM alias overmabuk.

"Hmmm... tapi kayaknya tuh anak lumayan juga kalo dijadiin bahan penelitian gue. monster krempeng nggak dikenal ini harus diselidikin!" kata si cungkring sambil ngelus-elus janggutnya yang kagak jenggotan. "BWAKAKAKAK!!!" Tiba-tiba si gembrot itu ketawa ketiwi kagak jelas. Si cungkring sweatdrop.

"Nape lu ketawa? Ada yang lucu ye?" tanya si cungkring sambil melototin rekan 'besar'nya ini.

"Haha... ehehe... hola... hila.... hile... hale.... ohoho..."

"Ya elah. Kirain ngetawain apaan. Ternyata cuma ngigau. Kayaknya ini anak eh... ini monster mabuknya udah kelewat batas deh!" bisik si cungkring. Dia ngamatin si L yang masih aja tewas ditempat.

"Buh... buh..." Tiba-tiba si gembrot ngedeketin si L. "BWAKAKA!!! Hula... hula..."

"Ah—" Si cungkring terdiam begitu ngeliat kelakuan rekannya yang lagi nari-nari hula ala sin-chan. Bahkan bajunya aja sampe ikutan berubah jadi kayak pakaian orang hawaii. Nggak cuma itu, bahkan latarnya pun berubah juga. Berubah jadi apa? Jadi pesisir pantai pasir putih.

"Ehehe... hula... hula... hile... hale..." si gembrot terus aja nari-nari gaje ditengah pemandangan yang 'tak wajar' itu.

"Ini semua... pasti cuma mimpi... cuma fatamorgana..." kata si cungkring sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya. Tapi begitu selese ngucek-ngucek mata, matanya malah tambah sliwer. "WOW!! Bajuku juga ikutan berubah kayak baju orang hawaii. Ini fashion style paling keren yang pernah gue pake selama ini. Kereeeeen!!!"

2 jam berlalu...

"Hula...hulaa... hile... hale... ohoho... wekekekeh.... bwakakaka... hula-hula..."

Bukannya jadi tambah waras, duo makhluk alien itu malah nari hula sambil muter-muterin si L.

"Buh... buh..." Tiba-tiba si gembrot berenti nari. Si cungkring akhirnya ikutan berenti. "Nape boss? Kok hula-hulanya berenti?" tanyanya heran.

"Huuuu... huuu... buh..." Si gembrot itu mengaduh-aduh sambil nutup-nutupin mulutnya. Si cungkring pun akhirnya merasa iba dan akhirnya juga ngedeketin si gembrot. Tapi belon sampe ditempat si gembrot, tiba-tiba kakinya yang seruwet kaki cumi-cumi itu nyandung batu. DUUKK, kepala ketemu kepala. Jidat si monster cungkring itu pun ciuman ama jidatnya si L yang daritadi masih tepar. "WAADDAAAAOOOW!!!"

Sementara sepasang jidat itu masih ciuman, kutu-kutu dirambut L hijrah ke kepala si cungkring—padahal dia botak plontoss! Alhasih, si cungkring langsung lari ke belakang—bukan kebelet!—sambil megang kepalanya yang kegatelan. "Aaaah... a-apaan neh? Item-item kecil? HUAAA!!! GUAATEEELLL BOOOOKK!!!"

"Ehehe... santapan enak nih! Ayo, seraaaang!!" kata Bos kutu yang abis hijrah ke kepalanya si cungkring ngasih komando ke anak-anak buahnya yang sama-sama kutu—ya iyalah!!

"HUUUAAAAAA—" jerit si cungkring sambil garuk-garuk. Tiap detiknya, garukannya tambah kenceng. Yah, kira-kira kecepatannya 100km/jam. Dari kepala, kuping, jenggot, sampe ketek pun digaruk-garuk. Tampaknya kali ini si cungkring yang kena OG alias overgaruk-garuk.

"Buuuh... buhhh..." Sementara si gembrot yang udah kagak tahan ngebungkem-bungkem mulutnya yang udah kembung itu tiba-tiba...

"HHUUUUEEEEEEKKK!!!! OHOK-OHOK!!"

Dari suara diatas, adakah yang bisa menebak apa yang terjadi? Ooh... ternyata nggak ada yang bisa nebak ya? Anda-anda sekalian bodoh sekali rupanya. Baiklah, mari kita kembali ke adegan ini tapi sebelumnya...

BLETAKK!! – entah siapa dan entah dimana, sebuah ciduk mampir kekepalanya -

"Heh! Jadi narator yang bener dong! Kok jadi ngejek-ngejek para pembaca yang setia nan budiman sih? Bisa-bisa fanfic gue kagak laku tauuk!! Dasar!!" Dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang marah-marah yang entah darimana asalnya. "Wahai para pembaca, maafkan ucapan eh... tulisan eh... omongan eh... ya pokoknya yang diatas tadi deh! Maklum, narator di fanfic ini sih kembarannya Paris Hilton tapi entah kenapa kok dia jadi gila + nggak tau malu kayak gini ya!? Pokoknya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya..."

"Pasir Hitam, kau dipecat!!" – sambil nuding-nuding –

:"Wuuuapaaaah—??!!! TIIDAAAAKK!!!"

Pertengkaran kecil antara sang author dan narator cukup sampai sini saja, kembali ke cerita Death Note-nya. Adegan , L yang tepar + si gembrot dan si cungkring—ACTION!

"HHUUUUEEEEEEKKK!!!! OHOK-OHOK!!" Si gembrot tanpa minta ijin terlebih dulu pada yang empunya muka langsung muntah di mukanya si L.

"HIIIIYYYAAAAAAA!!!!" si cungkring jerit-jerit saking kagetnya. Badannya langsung jadi panas dingin.

"WUUAAAAA!!!!" Si L langsung sadar + megap-megap. Badannya basah kuyub kayak abis kecemplung di empang. "Khenapa ghue jhadi bhasah khuyubb bheegiiniiiii...??? Bhhuuuueeek... mmuuanhha bhhaaaauuukk laghhiii!!!"

Dilihatnya seekor monster yang kali ini tepar (ngegantiin L nih ceritanya... khukhukhu... alien yang setia). Si L langsung lari-lari ke belakang saking kagetnya. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk nyariin Maikel Jeksen tapi sayang, Maikel Jeksen masih sibuk sama urusannya bolak-balik dari bukit Shafa ke bukit Marwa. Yang ditemukannya hanya seekor monster yang kayaknya sama-sama krempeng seperti dirinya yang lagi garuk-garuk kagak jelas.

"Khamu siaphhuuuaaa???" tanya L sambil ngelap-ngelap mukanya yang basah. "Adhuuuuh... manhhuuuaaa lengkhet laghiii! Aphaan shih inhuuuii??!"

Si L berdiri dan berjalan mendekati si cungkring yang masih aja garuk-garuk sambil gemeteran. "Oom lhiat Oom Jhekho ngghak? Bhetewheeeh, tadhi adha ujhan dheres yha? Khok jadhi basah ghinii yaaa?!"

"A... anu... itu..." si cungkring ngejawab dengan kaku nan canggung kayak Hinata si chara Naruto. Si L jadi penasaran. Dia bungkuk sambil melototin si cungkring. "Napa sih, oom...?"

Si cungkring ngelanjutin kata-katanya lagi, "A...anu... ta-tadi nggak ada ujan kok... ta-tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Si L terus melototin si cungkring. Sementara yang dipelototin makin ketakutan.

"Ta-tapi... ta-tadi situ dimuntahin sama temen saya yang tepar disana..." lanjutnya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk si gembrot yang masih tepar.

KRIK KRIK KRIK (backsound by jangkrik yang gue tangkep kemarin gue paksa buat bunyi)

"WUAAAAPAAAAAHH—??!!!" Setelah berbanyak detik berlalu, L baru kaget + shock (telaaaaaat!!!!).

Sementara itu si Jeko yang masih dalam misinya bolak-balik bukit Shafa-Marwa...

"Uuuuh... capek nih, IHI! Mana nih penyakit kumat lagi, IHI! Tangan gue pegel nih, IHI, daritadi mainin resleting celana mulu, IHI-IHI!" ujar Maikel Jeksen dengan begitu putus asa sambil nyeret-nyeret badannya kayak suster ngepot eh... ngesot. Bahkan juga sambil mainin resleting celana. Ckckck. "Mendingan gue balik aja, IHI, deh, IHI!!"

Begitu berakhirnya misi muter-muterin bukit, dimulailah perjalanan ngepotnya Maikel Jeksen buat balik lagi ke tempat L yang tadi tepar...

"AMPUUUUN!!!" jerit si cungkring yang udah melayang-layang di udara.

"NGGAK AKAAN—"

Dari kejauhan, nongollah Maikel Jeksen yang lagi ngepot-ngepot ke tempat si L. Betapa kagetnya dia begitu melihat apa yang terjadi di tempat bersejarah itu (bersejarah apanya?! Emang Napoleon Bonaparte pernah mampir ke situ???).

"Aah—Nak Ryuzaki, apa-apaan ini?!" tanya Maikel Jeksen sambil nunjuk-nunjuk si L yang lagi nyekik si cungkring sampe melayang-layang. Si L pun mengo. "Aaah—Oom Jeko, darimana aja sih?!" balasnya sambil melambai-lambai.

"Kenapa kamu nyekik makhluk cungkring tak berdosa ini? Ayo cepet lepasin!" titah Maikel Jeksen yang udah berdiri lagi seperti semula. Ngepot modenya udah di-off-kan. Akhirnya si cungkring pun lepas dari cekikan maut si L.

"Uhuk-uhuk...ohok..." Si cungkring yang baru dibebaskan berkat pahlawan Maikel Jeksen yang ngepot-ngepot buat nyelametin dia (lebay!) pun megap-megap nyari oksigen.

"Oom Jekoooo..." Si L melototin Jeko pake death glare. Ngeri booo'!!! "Dia... monster cungkring ini... makhluk nggak berdosa apanya!!?"

"Lho—?! Nak Ryuzaki udah sadar, ya? Kok badanmu basah kuyub begini? Jangan-jangan aer jam-jamnya beneran nongol, ya?" kata Jeko dengan ngaconya. Masa dia baru nyadar sekarang kalo si L udah sadar?

"Apaan tuh aer jam-jam?! Lo ngedoa'in gue kesiram aer jam-jam, ya?! Belom puas liat gue kebanjiran jigong kayak gini?!" semprot L.

"Hah—?! Jigong?!!" Si Jeko cuma terdiam—ga dong maksudnya si L.

"Iya! Lo kira ini aer apaan?! Buset dah! Kagak nahan gue kalo harus idup di tempat kayak gini. Mendingan gue mati aja!!!" ujar L frustasi.

"Tapi situ kan emang udah mati...?" sela si cungkring setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian.

"Oh iya, ya..." Si L pun nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ternyata bego juga nih bocah..." bisik si cungkring. Tiba-tiba dia melihat sesuatu berukuran kecil—kalo mau keliatan coba liat pake mikroskop—terbang kearahnya. "AAAAH—TIDAAAAK!!! PERGI! MENJAUH!!!" jeritnya sambil jumpalitan kesana-kemari berusaha menghindari kutu yang nggak sengaja melayang dari kepala L.

L and Maikel Jeksen sweatdrop.

"Eh? Kamu kan..." Tiba-tiba Maikel Jeko nuding-nuding muka si cungkring pake jarinya (ya iyalah! Dikiranya nuding pake tempe???).

"Kau kenal aku...?" kata si cungkring penuh harapan sambil menatap Jeko dengan puppy eye-nya.

"Nggak tuh!" jawab L jutek.

"BUKAN ELO KALIII!!!" tereak si cungkring. Dia beralih ke arah Jeko sambil balik nuding-nuding mukanya Jeko. "Kau kenal aku...?"

"Kamu kan... kamu kan..." si Jeko gemeteran. Kagak tau kenapa bisa begitu. "Kamu kan... kamu kan... monster alien yang ada di Lilo 'n Stitch, kan? Aku ngefans sama kamu lho!!!"

Tanpa minta ijin persetujuan atau ngasih surat permohonan terlebih dahulu, si Jeko langsung meluk-meluk si cungkring dengan membabi buta.

"APAAAAAA—?!!" Mulutnya L jatoh ke jalan aspal panas—again??? "WUUAAAH!! PUUUAAANAAAASSS!!! AEEER!!! AEEER!!!"

"Kumat lagi tuh anak..." terdengar suara aneh entah darimana.

"DIEM LOOO!!! PUUAAAANAAASSS TAUUUUKK!!!!" tereak L sambil lari bolak-balik dari bukit Shafa ke bukit Marwa nyari-nyari aer. Kayaknya misinya si Jeko tadi diwariskan ke L. Sementara itu, dipihak Jeko...

"Minta tanda tangan doooooooong!!!! IHI!!!"

—tbc—

Yah, akhirnya petualangan L di neraka jadi tambah panjang. Padahal rencana pertamanya sih, mau dijadiin 2 chapter doang. Tapi gapapa lah...

Jujur, sini punya 1 komentar buat chapter buatan sini yang satu ini : GARINKK!!!!

Ada yang setuju padaku???

Katakan lewat review!! Betewe, ada yang tau nama monster yang di Lilo 'n Stitch ga? Yang mau nangkep si Stitch itu loh! Soalnya, masa jadi bintang tamu tapi namanya diganti 'si cungkring' ama 'si gembrot' sih?! Kan kagak enak gitu ama monsternya...

Oke. Sekian. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya... :D


	6. Kematian L Part III

Maafkan aku karna udah menghiatuskan fic ini lama banget! Ampuni aku wahai pembaca!!! Skarang, bagian terakhir dari chap kematian L.... selamat menikmati! :D

Author : Ceprutth DeiDei

Disclaimer : Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Rate : K

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Pairing : L

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter :

'TIDAAAAAAAKK!!! PENYAKITNYA KUMAT LAGI!!! IHI-IHI ITUUUU!!! RESLETING CELANA ITUUU!!!! AKU MUUUAAAAAAKKK!!!!!!!!' jerit L.

Kagak usah pake mikir-mikir dulu, si Jeko lari-lari slow motion ke arah L. "Naaaaak Ryuuuuuzaaaaakiiiiiiiiiiiiii...... keeeennnaaaapaaaa diiiiriiimuuuuu teeepaaaaaaarr???"

"Hmmm... tapi kayaknya tuh anak lumayan juga kalo dijadiin bahan penelitian gue. monster krempeng nggak dikenal ini harus diselidikin!"

"HHUUUUEEEEEEKKK!!!! OHOK-OHOK!!"

"Apaan tuh aer jam-jam?! Lo ngedoa'in gue kesiram aer jam-jam, ya?! Belom puas liat gue kebanjiran jigong kayak gini?!" semprot L. "Hah—?! Jigong?!!"

"Kamu kan... kamu kan... monster alien yang ada di Lilo 'n Stitch, kan? Aku ngefans sama kamu lho!!!"

"APAAAAAA—?!!"

**-**

**Petualangan Gila Ala Chara Death Note**

**Chap 6 : Kematian L Part 3**

**-**

Sambil jalan kaki, L menulis sesuatu di buku catatan hariannya yang udah lusuh bin lecek—sekali lagi diberitahukan, itu bukan death note-nya Light yang kemarin doi copet diem-diem. Kalo yang itu udah dibalikin lagi ke si Light (jadi si Light udah ketahuan dong?).

**L's POV**

_Dear emak gue tercinta yang entah ada dimana... Mak, gue udah kayak kuat lagi kalo harus terus-terusan ada disini! Makan ati! Kudu punya kesabaran tingkat tinggi. __Apalagi dengan kehadiran Oom Juumba en Tante (?) Plikly disini. Sama Oom Jeko aja udah stress, apalagi ditambah 2 orang gila itu..._

"Ryuzaki lagi ngapain siiih...?" tanya si Plikly sambil nongolin kepala anehnya di depan L. L langsung kaget setengah mampus. "Aaah... gapapa..."

"Hmm... monster krempeng yang sulit diselidiki" kata Juumba yang jalan disebelah L.

"Emangnya siapa yang monster krempeng? Nama gue Ryuzaki, masih kagak jelas jugaaak?!" bentak L.

"Yayaya..." kata Plikly en Juumba berjemaah.

— **flashback : on —**

"Minta tanda tangan doooooooong!!!! IHI!!!" pinta sang Maikel Jeksen pada Plikly yang masih kebingungan. Sementara Juumba si partner masih pingsan gara-gara abis muntah di mukanya L.

"I..iya..." jawab si Plikly agak takut gara-gara liat muka melasnya Jeko yang nyeremin (melas kok nyeremin? Aneh...). Doi dengan senang hati menerima secarik kertas tissue bekas ingus dari Maikel Jeksen dan menulis tandatangannya yang bagi eMJi begitu berharga di kertas tissue itu.

Saat lagi asik nulis tandatangan, L sudah kembali dari misinya bolak-balik bukit Shafa-Marwa buat nyari aer dalam keadaan kritis bin dehidrasi berat. "Oom... Jeee... Kooo..."

"Lho? Nak Ryuzaki kenapa?" tanya Jeko sambil ngeliatin L dengan wajah kasian. Dalam hatinya, dia jadi pengen ngasih sedekah buat makhluk melas yang setahu dirinya bernama Ryuzaki itu gara-gara liat muka L yang bagitu patut dikasihani (ya!ya! betul sekali! – dikemplang L –). "Kok mukanya pucet, kumel, lusuh, ancur, jelek, melas banget gitu sih?"

"Oom Jeko kalo mau menghina kira-kira dong! Perasaan banyak amat macemnya!" sahut L dengan sewotnya. Jeko ngikik. Kemudian Jeko mengambil sebotol aqua penuh air pada L sambil berkata, "Nak Ryuzaki haus, ya? Mau minum nggak? Ini gue punya aqua sebotol, kalo mau minum aja."

Begitu ngeliat botol penuh aer itu, muka L berubah shock. "Oom Jeko dapet darimana aer itu??!! Nyolong, ya??!!" tanya si L percaya nggak percaya. Dia sempet juga ngucek-ngucek matanya dan mengira botol aqua dihadapannya hanyalah sebuah fatamorgana.

"Oooh... ya nggak lah. Tadi pas mau kesini, aku beli aer minum diwarung. Noh... warungnya ada disono!" jawab Jeko sambil menunjuk sebuah gubug yang katanya warung itu. "Warung Neraka. Pemiliknya namanya Ceprutth DeiDei..."

Si L tiba-tiba menggeram. Urat-urat kepalanya langsung pada putus. "Siii authooorrr ituuuuu.....!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ohya, monster krempeng, namamu siapa?" sebuah suara cempreng dari sejenis makhluk aneh dibelakang mereka sukses membuat L en Jeko mengo. "Maksudmu aku...?" tanya L sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Si Plikly ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Namaku Hideki Ryuga tapi biasa dipanggil Ryuzaki" kata L mengenalkan dirinya dengan tampang narsisnya yang keliatan amat nista.

"Weh... nggak nyambung amat!" komen Plikly, sukses bikin L jadi senep.

"Lalu siapa kau? Dan monster tukang muntah dikepala orang itu?" tanya L sinis.

"Aku Plikly. Dan si gembot itu namanya Juumba."

L berpikir sejenak. Dan tiba-tiba dia ngangguk-ngangguk sendiri. Yang lainnya menatapnya dengan bingung. "Boleh tanya, kenapa kalian bisa ada di neraka?"

"Aku dan dia kebetulan mendapat misi menyelidiki the black hole alias lubang hitam. Kau tahu kan? Yang sekali masuk ga bisa keluar alias pulang lagi. Jadi begitu masuk kesana, kita bisa ngalahin rekor Bang Toyib yang cuma 3 kali lebaran doang nggak pulangnya" jelas Plikly. L en Jeko sweatdrop. "Tapi pas mau masuk black hole, tiba-tiba kepala kami ditarik dan kami dibawa ke sini. Katanya kami mati."

"Heee...?? Kok kita cara matinya sama-sama nggak wajar ya? Dan bisa-bisanya ada orang ngasih misi nyuruh ke black hole. Kalian bego banget ya?" kata L. Kali ini giliran wanita (?) bernama Plikly-lah yang senep.

"Hei, kalian! Oom Juumba udah sadar loch! Mau lanjut jalan ke tempat arisan nggak? Kita udah telat nih!" kata Jeko ngingetin sambil kemas-kemas. Dua orang yang tadinya lagi asik ngobrol pun ngangguk dan akhirnya ngelanjutin jalan kaki.

— **flashback : off —**

"Oooeeeeiiiy... kite udah mau nyampe nih!" sahut Jeko sambil jingkrak-jingkrak. Sementara Plikly ama Juumba sweatdrop liat tingkah pop star yang dijuluki De King Of Pop ini. Dan si L sibuk mengamati sekitarnya dengan seksama. "Kok tempatnya kumuh banget ya...?" tanya L heran.

"Iya. Emang begini, kok. Didalem tembok itu, ada komunitas roh. Tempat shinigami-shinigami yang nyabut nyawa kita tinggal. Curang deh! Kita disuruh tinggal ditempat nggak enak gini sementara mereka pada enak-enakan tinggal di tempat VVIP gitu!" jelas Jeko. Plikly en Juumba ngangguk-ngangguk. Dan L sweatdrop, 'Terang aja begitu! Kalian kan penghuni neraka! Bukannya surga!'

"Mari kita ke tempat arisan segera!!!!"

Sementara itu di komunitas roh...

"BAKA!!!" Rukia mukul kepala oren Ichigo sekeras-kerasnya. Sampe kepala Ichigo jadi benjol 7 meter. "Berapa kali gue bilang, jangan sampe salah jemput roh!"

"Idiiih... salah gue apaan sih? Tau-tau udah nyalahin gue gini!" kata Ichigo mencoba membela diri. Tangannya masih dengan mesranya ngelus-elus benjolan gede diatas kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba datang orang bertampang super sangar yang berseragam shinigami tapi jelas beda pangkat ama Ichigo en Rukia. "Kau salah menjemput roh, Ichigo!"

Ichigo cengok begitu ngeliat dengan jelas siapa yang dateng. "KENPACI ZARAKI??!!! Kapten batalyon 11 kayak elo ngapaen ikut campur masalah gue sih?!!"

"Udah deh! Yang jelas kita harus ke tempat roh yang salah lo jemput itu!" kata Kenpaci sambil nyeret Rukia pergi. Rukia dengan sekuat tenaga gajah berusaha ngelepasin dirinya yang lagi diseret-seret Kenpaci. "Eiiy, kok malah gue yang diseret, sih?"

Dan si wajah seram itu langsung berenti jalan. Dia ngelirik ke arah Ichigo—dengan death glare sangarnya seperti biasa. "Betewe, mana si kecil pinky itu? Biasanya kan sama elo! Nempel-nempel dipundak lo!" tanya Ichigo—nyoba nyari bahan obrolan, capek kali diliatin pake death glare ama si Kenpaci terus.

"Oh, si Yachiru ya? Dia tadi udah gue bobo'in dulu. Abis gue bikinin susu. Sambil minum susu, dia gue bacain dongeng tentang bebek buruk rupa. Dia ngedengerinnya khusyuk banget! Trus dia tidur deh!" cerita Kenpaci—sengaja dibikin—panjang-panjang dengan lebay mode.

'Ternyata walaupun sangar-sangar gini, dia punya sifat keibuan juga ya?!' IchiRuki sweatdrop.

"Ah—ayo, kita jemput roh itu sekarang!" titah Kenpaci sambil lari. Ichigo en Rukia nyusul dibelakang.

"Emangnya gue salah ngejemput roh yee?? Emang roh yang mana sih?" tanya Ichigo yang udah penasaran daritadi.

"Roh yang nggak diketahui namanya. Tapi dia biasa dipanggil Ryuzaki" jawab Rukia sambil terus lari. Ichigo lagi-lagi cengok. "ROH IDIOT ITUUUU—?!!!"

Kembali ke tempat L dekaka yang kini sudah berada ditempat arisan para penghuni neraka...

"HALO! HALO! Acara arisan edisi kali ini akan segera dimulai!" kata sang MC—sodara pungutnya Mariah Carey—Mari'ah Keri!!! "Diharapkan bagi para penghuni neraka pendatang baru untuk berkumpul diatas panggung."

"Nak Ryuzaki, ayo sana maju! Kamu pendatang baru, kan?" kata Jeko sambil nyenggol-nyenggol si L. Dan si L yang tampaknya mulai gugup (halah!) langsung maju ke atas panggung.

"Hei!" Begitu L hijrah ke panggung, tiba-tiba ada yang nimpuk bahu Jeko dengan sengaja. "Kamu siapa? Boleh kenalan?"

"Eeeeh... kamu kan penjahat Jek De Riper yang terkenal itu kan, IHI!" kata Jeko dengan muka cengok, posisi tangan kanan nunjuk-nunjuk Jack The Ripper, dan posisi tangan kiri lagi mainan resleting celana =_=a. Sukses bikin sang pembunuh besar itu sweatdrop.

"Kenalkan. Gue eMJi alias Maikel Jeksen" kata Jeko sambil ngeshake-ngeshake tangan Jack The Ripper dengan penuh semangat (tangannya dikocok-kocok?). JTR pun mau tak mau harus membalas kocokan (?) tangan dari Jeko. "Ha...ha...ha... Tapi setau gue MJ mukanya kagak seancur ini tuh!" (JTR kok tau MJ???!!!! WTF???)

JTR langsung membebaskan kembali tangannya dari kekangan tangan Jeko yang bau pete. Matanya memincing dan melihat si Jeko dengan curiga. Bikin orang yang diliat jadi merinding. ""Ngaku, deh! Sebenernya lo siapa?"

"Gue eMJi! Maikel Jeksen!" Jeko berusaha membela diri.

"Ngibul ah! Masa yang begini dibilang Michael Jackson?!" Dan si JTR masih keukeuh pada pendiriannya bahwa ia nggak percaya kalo Jeko itu eMJi. Si Jeko cengok. Dia menghela napas sepanjang 6 kilometer dengan pasrah. "Ampuuuuuunn... gue ini bukan Michael Jackson tapi Maikel Jeksen!!!"

"Hah? Maksud lo?" JTR cengok. Jeko menghela napas lagi, kali ini kalo diukur panjangnya bisa sampe 60 km. Dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara entah dari mana. "Konflik beginian lagi-lagi terjadi... semoga gue kagak diprotes lagi dah!"

Jeko cepet-cepet nulis namanya disebuah kertas tissue yang kali ini abis dipake buat ngelap muntahnya Juumba dan langsung menyerahkan kertas yang sudah ternodai itu ke JTR. Yang pembunuh kejam itu menerima kertas tissue dari Jeko dengan meniru gaya L—megang kertas tissuenya cuma pake jempol ama jari telunjuk. "Tuh! Nama gue itu M-A-I-K-E-L J-E-K-S-E-N!! MAIKEL JEKSEN!!!!!!!"

Setelah 1 jam berlalu, JTR akhirnya ngeh sama maksud dari penjelasan Jeko tadi (haaaaaaah... kurang lama bro! – disabit –). "Oooh... Kirain Michael Jackson!"

"Haha..." Si Jeko langsung masang tampang narsis + nari-nari ala Jacko. JTR—untuk kesekian kalinya—sweatdrop gara-gara liat tingkah gila Jeko. "Banyak orang yang ngira gue Jacko. Mungkin kita emang ditakdirkan mirip, ya, senior Jacko!"

JTR + author dan narator, Paris Hitam, yang tak diketahui posisinya pada cengok. "NAMANYA DOANG YANG SAMA!!!! MUKA SIH BEDA JAUUUUUUHH!!!!!!"

"He-eh..." terdengar suara entah darimana.

Jeko langsung berenti nari-nari. "Apa?"

"By the way, kenapa lo bisa ada disini?" tanya JTR yang sama sekali nggak peduli ama teriakan 'apa'-nya Jeko tadi. Jeko ngangkat sebelah alis 'palsu'-nya yang tadi udah dia gambar dan dibentuk-bentuk pake pensil alis. "Ngapain nanya? Gue juga kan pengen ikut arisan!" jawabnya dengan nada heran.

GUBRAK!! JTR sweatdrop. "Bukan itu, Jeko! Maksud gue, kenapa lo bisa sampe terdampar di neraka gini??"

"Ooooh..." Mulut Jeko monyong lima senti. "Sebenernya ini rahasia besar, tapi karena elo pembunuh kejam, gue bakal ngasih tau ke elo tentang rahasia ini daripada kudu rela dibunuh sama penjahat kayak elo. Lagian gue juga kan udah mati..."

"Kebanyakan bacot deh lo! Mendingan kasih tau cepetan sebelum elo gue bacok!" ancem JTR sambil makan tahu bacem (?) yang tadi dikasih ama mpok Inem (?). Jeko merinding sesaat. "Tuh kan! Belom juga cerita, udah diancem duluan!" bacot Jeko bikin JTR jadi tambah senep.

"BURUAN!!!"

"Iye-iye..." sahut Jeko sambil ngangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Dan kemudian, terdengar lagi suara entah dimana, "OEY!! JANGAN PAMER KETEK DONG BROOO!!!!"

"Ehehe... sorry..sorry...mup mup!" kata si Jeko sambil nyengir. "Gue mati gara-gara dibakar ama MJ FC gara-gara gue bikin dosa besar dengan meniru-niru Senior MJ!"

"Sudah kuduga, kau orangnya..."

"Hah—?!" Jeko nggak ngeh. JTR ngeluarin pisau dari balik sakunya. Kemudian dari mulut pembunuh berdarah eropa (?) yang bau pete itu muncul beberapa patah kata ancaman yang mengerikan, "Gue MJ FC juga dan gue bersumpah bakal ngebacok elo sekarang juga!"

"Wuuuaaaaaapaaaaaaaaaahh???!!!! MJ FC???!!!!!" Jeko shock berat. Death glare dari JTR udah daritadi ditujukan padanya—uups, pisaunya juga. "GYAAAA—"

"Malang nasib lo deh..." Saat Jeko dihajar JTR, lagi-lagi terdengar suara entah darimana asalnya.

"Kita mulai dari si krempeng ini, silakan kenalkan dirimu!" Mari'ah Keri pun ngasih mic ke L.

"A...anu..." Saking gugupnya, si L nggak nyadar kalo sedaritadi dia berdiri tegak. Dan alhasil, L idiot pun muncul! "Akkhu Rhyuzhakhii... namhua lengkhap Hidheki Rhyugha!! Dethekthip thelkenual dhali animhe Dheath Nothe!!!"

"Hah? Nama kamu siapa?" tanya Mari'ah Keri—motong acara introducingnya L.

"Rhyuzhakhi..."

"Ryuzaki?" ulang si Keri. L ngangguk-ngangguk. "Perasaan nggak ada informasi dari komunitas roh kalo ada pendatang baru yang namanya Ryuzaki. Nama kamu beneran Ryuzaki?"

Lagi-lagi, si L cuma bisa ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Tu... tunggu dulu!" kata Keri serabutan. Kayaknya otaknya lagi konslet deh gara-gara kebingungan akut. "Tapi setau gue, komunitas roh itu cuma mau nyabut satu nyawa bulan ini. Tapi nama rohnya itu Rujaki. Dia penjual es teler yang pelit ama pembelinya. Katanya sih, dia hobinya nyuri duit pelanggannya pas pelanggannya lagi teler gara-gara minum es telernya..."

"HAH—?!" L cengok. "Thapuuuuiiii... ghue bhukan penjhuhal esh tellel!!! Ghue inuiii khan dhethekthip!!! Ghue jugha kaghak phelnah nyolong dhuit phelanggan!!!"

"Jadi elo siapa donks?!" Keri bertanya-tanya.

BRUUUAAAAKKK!!!!!!, tiba-tiba tembok raksasa pembatas antara komunitas roh ama neraka runtuh begitu saja. Dan dari kepulan asep-asep reruntuhan itu, muncul siluet tiga orang yang kayaknya shinigami. Mulut semua penghuni neraka yang ada disana langsung pada mangap.

Lama-lama, asep-asep itu pun menghilang dan muncullah seorang shinigami berkepala oranye bersama dengan dua rekannya, shinigami bertampang sangar dan shinigami cewek yang bertampang merengut. L langsung tersenyum lebar dan melambai-lambai ke arah shinigami berambut oren itu. "Ooooaaaaaahhh... oom shinighamuuuii... apha kabharrr??!!!!"

Dan Ichigo Kurosaki—sang shinigami rambut oren—langsung sweatdrop. 'Buset dah ini roh! Gue udah susah-susah muncul keren-keren gini, dia malah langsung ngerusak suasana keren gue!'

"Aaah—diem deh lo! Mendingan lo ikut gue sekarang!" bentak si Ichigo sambil ngeremet kepala L dan menyeret si krempeng menjauh dari kerumunan penghuni neraka.

"Loch? Loch? Khita mhauu khemanua, oom?" tanya L idiot yang kagak ngerti situasi.

Ichigo diem aja. Dan si tampang sangar yang jalan disebelahnya lah yang akhirnya ngejawab, "Ke dunia manusia. Ngebalikin roh nyasar kayak elo ke tempat asalnya!"

"Haaaaaaaaa... ngghaak mhauu!!! Nanthi oom Jhekho ghimanuuaa doonk?!!!" tolak L sambil menggeliat-geliat kayak ulet bulu (?) alias berusaha melepaskan kepalanya yang udah keburu ditawan Ichigo.

"BUKAN URUSAN GUEE!!!!"

"Hei, roh tanpa nama..." Shinigami cewek disebelah kirinya Ichigo manggil-manggil L.

"Rhyuzhakhi!!!" ralat L. Dan tahukah kalian para pembaca, apa yang ada dalam pikiran si L sekarang? Mari kita baca bersama-sama, 'Aneh deh! Bahkan shinigami juga kagak tau nama asli gue!'

"Yayaya. Kamu nggak liat ya? Tadi kan si Maikel Jeksen itu udah dibantai sama Jack The Ripper!!!!" lanjut si shinigami cewek. L lagi-lagi shock.

"Ooooooom Jheeeeeekkhhooooooo...."

Didalam wilayah komunitas roh, disebuah bangunan tua, tepatnya lagi di pinggir sebuah lubang dalam yang tadi digali Ichigo ama Kenpaci pake sekop...

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal, Ryuzaki-san!" kata Kenpaci pada L yang kini kepalanya udah berpindah tangan dari tangan Ichigo ke tangan Kenpaci. "Maksudhnyuua...???"

"Udah deh! Langsung aja!" Tiba-tiba Ichigo ngelempar L ke dalem lubang dalem tadi.

"UUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—"

"Yah, jatoh deh itu anak!" kata Rukia sambil meratapi kepergian L yang na'as tadi. Kenpaci dadah-dadah sementara Ichigo menghela napas selega-leganya.

Kemudian, di dunia anime death note, untuk lebih detailnya yaitu di markas investigasi L, tepatnya di kamar L, semua chara gila berkumpul dengan wajah tak tenang...

"Uuuuuuggghh...." terdengar suara dari arah ranjang (?). Light, Misa, Mello, Matt, Matsuda, Mogi, Seichiiro, Sayu, en Watari langsung mengo.

"ABANG EEL UDAH SADAAAAAAAAARRR!!!!!!" tereak Mello girang.

—tbc—

Yak! Bagaimana menurut anda akhir dari kematian L ini??? Katakan lewat review!!! Dan sekali lagi, maaf karena udah hiatus lama banget!

**Suzuki_aiChan^ : **lebarannya udah lewat... adha.x yang bentar lagi... review lagi yo!

**Ai-Chan Ryuzaki : **yak... memang ini adalah fic gaje!!!! review lagi yaaa!!!!!! (ngarep!)

**Rai2-Chan : **makasih sudah mereview... fanfic ini itu fanfic spesial!! sush-susah ngedatengin bintang tamu dari penjuru dunia loh!!! makanya, yang baca en ngereview haru bayar *dikemplang Rai2-chan* review lagi ya?

Sekalilagi... maaf udah hiatus lama!!!!!!!!!!!

sayonara di chap depaaaaaaaaan...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. L Hidup Kembali

Baiklah, saya kembali lagi di fandom Death Note. Maaf kalo di chapter kemaren penulisan Kenpachi-nya salah. Bukan Kenpaci tapi Kenpachi! Begitu kan kata para readers? Baiklah kuakui itu emang salah, tapi sebenernya saya emang udah tau kalo itu nulisnya salah. Cuma males aja ngebenerinnya. Eh, pas mau dipublish malah lupa ga dibenerin dulu. Wakaka... gobloknya author yang satu ini.. ohya, khusus di chapter ini, ga ada bintang tamu, jadi kayak prolog yang kemaren-kemaren itu... paling juga bintang tamunya cuma author ama si narator Paris Hitam :D...

Yap! Selamat membaca! :D

Author : Ceprutth DeiDei

Disclaimer : Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Rate : K

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Pairing : L

* * *

Last Chapter :

"UUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—"

"Yah, jatoh deh itu anak!" kata Rukia sambil meratapi kepergian L yang na'as tadi. Kenpachi dadah-dadah sementara Ichigo menghela napas selega-leganya.

Kemudian, di dunia anime death note, untuk lebih detailnya yaitu di markas investigasi L, tepatnya di kamar L, semua chara gila berkumpul dengan wajah tak tenang...

"Uuuuuuggghh...." terdengar suara dari arah ranjang (?). Light, Misa, Mello, Matt, Matsuda, Mogi, Seichiiro, Sayu, en Watari langsung mengo.

"ABANG EEL UDAH SADAAAAAAAAARRR!!!!!!" tereak Mello girang.

**-**

**Petualangan Gila Ala Chara Death Note**

**Chap 7 : L Hidup Kembali**

**-**

Mello yang kelewat girang pun langsung menyerbu L dalam sebuah pelukan erat yang bahkan lebih erat dari cekikan (?). "ABANG EEELLL!!! ABAAANG EEEEEL!!!!" teriaknya.

Matt ama Near yang lagi asik main remi dengan taruhan kalau Matt menang maka L akan sadar kembali dan kalo Near menang itu berarti L memang sudah mati selama-lamanya (jahat juga si Near taruhan biar si L mati!) pun berakhir dengan Matt menang taruhan.

"Akh! Sial! Padahal gue udah mau menang nih! Kenapa Abang L pake sadar segala, sih?" umpat Near sambil ngebanting kartu-kartu remi di tangannya ke lantai. Sementara Matt cuma cekikikan liat lawannya yang udah kalah telak. "Tenang, bro. Kalau pun Abang L sampe sekarang belom sadar, dalam pertarungan remi (?) kita tadi, yang menang taruhan juga udah pasti gue" hibur Matt sambil sempet-sempetnya ke-PeDe-an.

"Bra-bro-bra-bro, lama-lama lo jadi ketularan tuh Duo ngerap gila deh!" omel Near sambil berjalan mendekat ke tempat L terbaring.

"Akhirnya Ryuga-kun bangun juga!" kata Light sambil mengelus dada dengan lega. Misa ikut jalan ke ranjang L sambil melenggot manja di lengan kekar (?) Light. Tangan kirinya dia pake buat nyeret Matsuda ama Mogi yang dari kemaren masih nangis-nangis gara-gara ngira L udah mati sambil mulutnya berkata, "Tuh kan! Matsuda-san, Mogi-san, perhitungan kalian meleset semua! Ryuzaki-san udah sadar lagi! Dia nggak mati gara-gara abis di-ninabobo-in ama kalian kok!"

"Uhuhu... iya. Makasih, MisaMisa-chan!" kata Matsuda sambil ngelap air matanya.

"Uuuuuuuuuuugghh..." Terdengar si L merintih lagi. Mello langsung ngelepas pelukannya gara-gara barusan dimarahin ama Mbah Watari. "Jangan bunuh L, Mello!"

"Siapa yang mau ngebunuh Abang L, sih?!!" kata Mello dengan muka cemberutnya yang bikin muntah.

"Kalo kamu meluk-meluk L sekenceng itu, kan L nanti bisa mati beneran!" sambung Mbah Watari masih dengan nada marah-marah ke Mello. Tapi tiba-tiba moment aki-aki ngomelin cucu pun terputus gara-gara kedatangan Matt dan Near yang tidak tepat. "Bagusan kalo Abang L beneran mati! Biar gue menang taruhan remi! HWAHAHA!!!!"

"Jahat lo! Berani banget nyumpahin abang L biar mati! Udah untung bisa idup lagi! Kan susah dapet kupon mati suri dari neraka!" seru Matt sambil menggaplok (?) kepala uban Near pake laptopnya yang bernama Katiyem. "Lagian gue juga kagak rela kalo harus kalah taruhan remi dari manusia macam elo!"

"ENAK AJE! Yang ada gue kali yang lebih nggak rela ngebiarin unknown species macam elo menang taruhan remi dari gue!" bales Near sambil melet-meletin lidah. Emosi Matt pun terpancing oleh kail pancing berpelet lele dari Near tadi (?) dan mereka sekarang udah pada pasang kuda-kuda lumping (?), bersiap untuk saling menyerbu.

"EEEEIIIT!!!! JANGAN BERANTEM LAGI!!!" bentak Misa yang baru aja dateng. Dan gadis manis itu langsung ambil posisi menengahi dua cowok tempramental yang mau berantem itu. Mata Shinigami Misa menoleh ke arah Matt. Yang dipelototin langsung komat-kamit nggak jelas. "Matt-kun, MisaMisa mau tanya nih!" Kata Misa pada Matt dengan nada suara yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi genit. Matt ama Near cengok.

"Tanya apa?" bales Matt masih dengan kecengokannya tadi.

"Di neraka ada, ya, kupon mati surinya? Terus, kalo misalkan pengen punya beli dimana? Yang jual siapa? MisaMisa juga pengen beli nih..." kata Misa dengan tampang yang begitu polos. Matt cengok untuk kedua kalinya.

"Nggak tau tuh..." jawab si kepala merah itu asal-asalan. Misa langsung menunduk lesu.

"Uuuuuuuugggh..." terdengar lagi suara rintihan L. Padahal si Mello udah nggak nyekik-nyekik dia lagi. Dan para chara gila pun langsung pada rebutan buat liat keadaannya si L. Mulai dari Light, Misa, Matsuda, Mogi, Matt, Near, Watari, Near, Seiichiro, dan Sayu pada baris mengelilingi terdakwa L yang masih tiduran di kasur.

"Ryuzaki-san..."

"L-san..."

"Ryuga-kun..."

"Abang L..."

"Tuan L..."

Semua orang menatap L dengan tampang harap-harap cemas. Sampai akhirnya, kedua mata L pun terbuka secara perlahan.

"UOOOHH!!! Lihat! Matanya Ryuzaki-san udah nggak ada kantung matanya lagi!!! Hebat! Hebat! Padahal dia cuma tidur hampir seminggu nonstop. Bener-bener hebat!" tereak Matsuda.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTT!!! BERISIK!"

"Uuuuuhh..." L pun akhirnya bangkit untuk duduk. Semua chara gila masih tetep pada melototin makhluk krempeng itu dengan khusyuknya. Bahkan saking khusyuknya, ngeliatnya pun sampe pada deket-deket banget. "UUUAAAAAH!!!"

BUUAAAGH!!

"Aaauuuu..." jerit Mello sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang abis ditendang L sampe Arab. "Abang L ngapain sih? Pake nendang-nendang kepala orang segala!"

"UOOOHH!!! Bahkan kekuatan tendangan kakinya juga bertambah gara-gara tidur panjang itu!!!" teriak Matsuda lagi (udah kayak orang gila aja tuh orang!=.=").

"SSSSSSSSSSSSTTT!!! BERISIK!!"

"Aaaah..." L menatap Mello dengan pilu. "Maaf ya, Mello. Aku nggak sengaja."

"Gapapa kok..." balas Mello sambil nunduk. Entah sejak kapan, doi udah pundung di pojokan kamar (begitu desperatenya itu orang! Padahal cuma ditendang! - ditendang Mello sampe mental ke Milan -). "Emang udah nasib Mello begini... selalu disiksa dan jadi tumpuan kesalahan semua orang..."

"LEBAY LO!!!" sorak Near dan Matt secara berjamaah. Bahkan yang lain pun ikut mengamini (?).

"Aku ada dimana?" tanya L pada semua orang yang ada disana dengan tampang polosnya yang terkesan begitu bloon. Light yang posisinya ada disebelah kanan L pun menjawab, "Di markas investigasi kasus KIRA, Ryuga-kun..."

"Oooh..." L ber-oh ria. Tapi sesaat kemudian, mukanya berubah kaget. "Loh? Loh? Kok kita nggak di Wammy House? Kita kan lagi liburan!"

"Liburannya udah kelar dari kemaren-kemaren, Ryuzaki-san" kali ini Mogi yang menjawab. L lagi-lagi terkaget-kaget. "Hah? Udah kelar?"

"Ryuzaki-san nggak inget, ya? Ryuzaki-san kan udah 6 hari nonstop tidur plus nggak bangun-bangun dari kemaren" jelas Misa.

"Enam hari nonstop? Kok bisa?" tanya L masih nggak percaya. Tapi para chara gila dihadapannya berusaha meyakinkannya kalau fenomena dia tidur selama seminggu itu bukanlah hal yang tabu untuk dipercaya. "Terus gue puasanya gimana dong?"

"Kita semua kan udah buka puasa dari 6 hari yang lalu. Kalo Ryuzaki-san sih emang belom buka sama sekali dari 6 hari yang lalu..." terdengar suara berat + sangar khas Seiichiro Yagami yang menjawab pertanyaan L barusan.

"Kak L mau buka puasa sekarang? Sayu udah masakin makanan khusus buat Kak L lho!" kata Sayu promosi makanan. Semua orang yang ada disana—minus Sayu en L—langsung menatap Sayu dengan tampang kaget. L menoleh ke arah adik kesayangan Light itu. Diingatnya makanan sahur yang dimakannya 6 hari lalu. Menu makanan abnormal yang dibuatkan oleh Sayu kemarin itu sukses bikin L yang cuma nginget-inget langsung nelen ludah. "Nggak, ah. Tapi makasih. Mendingan minum air putih aja!" jawab L mencoba menolak tawaran Sayu. Semua orang—minus Sayu en L—menhela napas lega.

Kemudian, Watari langsung mengambilkan segalon penuh air putih dan L langsung meneguk semuanya samapi habis. Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian alam yang luar biasa itu langsung memangapkan mulut masing-masing—tanda cengok. "Dia emang udah biasa minum air segitu kok!" ujar Watari menenangkan (yang ada malah pada tambah cengok kali!).

"Watari, kok tumben rasa aer putihnya beda? Emang ini aer minum merek apa? Merek baru, ya?" tanya L.

"Itu bukan air minum merek baru kok" jawab Watari. "Itu aer kobokan yang tadi dikasih ama tetangga sebelah."

Hening sejenak.

"BHUUEEEEEKK!!!" Dengan aba-aba dari Matt, L pun memuntahkan segalon air kobokan yang barusan ia minum (bisa-bisanya dikasih aba-aba dulu sebelum muntah... =.=). "Kenapa nggak bilang daritadi?!" semprot L begitu muntahnya kelar. Watari cuma nyengir kuda sambil melangkah mundur keluar kamar.

"Dasar kakek-kakek iseng!" kata Seiichiro, Mogi, en Matsuda bebarengan.

"Ya udah deh. Aer kobokan juga gapapa. Yang penting sekarang udah buka!" kata L sambil senyam-senyum. "Ohya, kok gue dari bangun tadi belom liat duo rapper itu, ya?"

"Nggak usah susah-susah dicari, toh itu duo udah kabur duluan" kata Light.

"Ha?"

"Near, tolong jelasin ke Ryuga-kun dong! Gue males nih!" perintah Light pada Near yang masih membujuk Mello untuk berhenti memundungkan diri (?) di pojokan kamar. "Kok gue sih?" protes Near.

"Ceritain nggak? Atau lo mau gue tulisin di death note gue kalo lo mati gara-gara keselek duren?" paksa Light. Tak memperdulikan identitas aslinya yang sebenernya adalah KIRA.

"Oke-oke. Daripada mati dengan alasan nggak jelas kayak gitu!" kata Near. "Jadi gini ceritanya...

— **flashback : on —**

6 hari yang lalu pas bedug dan adzan maghrib terdengar ke segala penjuru Wammy House...

"Oey!! Akhirnya kita bisa buka puasa juga!!!" teriak Mello girang sampe-sampe dia nggak nyadar kalo udah menyenggol laptopnya sendiri yang lagi dipake Matt buat internetan. "COKLAT! COKLAT!"

"Aaaaah—laptopnya!" tereak Matt sambil meratapi nasib laptop Mello yang udah terpental ke lantai.

Tiba-tiba suara bedug en adzannya berhenti. "Nggak kok. Buka puasanya masih lama. Tadi hape gue yang bunyi" kata Near sambil ngutak-atik hapenya. Alhasil, Mello jadi kecewa berat.

Dan selanjutnya, dua jam kemudian, pas lagi asik browsing-browsing, terdengar lagi suara bedug en adzan. Begitu mendengar suara-suara itu, Mello langsung memelototi Near.

"Apa, sih? Ngefans ama gue ya?" goda Near—mencoba membuat Mello mengalihkan perhatiannya ke hal yang lain.

"GE-ER LO!!!" bantah Mello sambil teriak-teriak pake toa. Matt en Near langsung tutup kuping. "Suara bedug ama adzan yang barusan dari hape lo juga, ya?"

"Hah? Bedug ama adzan yang mana?" tanya Near bingung.

BRAAKK!, pintu kamar Mello didobrak paksa oleh seseorang. Ketiga makhluk penghuni kamar itu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu.

"AYO, BRO!!! MARI BERBUKA BERSAMA, BRO!!!" teriak Tsugumi dari pintu.

"YO'I, BRO!!!" bales Takeshi dari arah dapur.

"Cihuy! Akhirnya beneran buka juga!" sorak Mello sambil lompat kelinci. Matt en Near sweatdrop.

10 menit kemudian, semua penghuni Wammy House pun berkumpul di ruang makan. Menu buka puasa masakan Sayu en Mami Sayu sudah tertata rapi diatas meja. Dan lagi-lagi, abnormal kayak menu sahurnya tadi pagi.

"Uuuuh... enek gue liat ini makanan" bisik Matt sambil nahan muntah.

"Sama" bales Near—bisik-bisik juga.

"Light-kun gapapa kan makan makanan beginian?" tanya Misa.

"Gapapa. Gue udah terbiasa makan produk gagal kayak gini kok!"jawab Light sambil ngobok-obok nasi di piringnya.

"Light Yagami emang hebat! Kuat banget bisa makan beginian tiap hari!" puji Watari.

"Nggak juga..."

"UAAAAAH!!!" Tiba-tiba tersengar teriakan dari arah kamar L. Semua orang langsung melangkah seribu ke kamar L.

"Kenapa lagi sih si Matsuda itu?!" kata Seiichiro sambil berjalan cepat ke kamar L.

BRAKK!! Pintu kamar dibuka paksa. Dan disana, tampaklah Matsuda yang lagi menatap pilu si L yang masih tertidur pulas dari tadi siang.

"Ada apaan lagi sih, Matsuda?" tanya Seiichiro begitu masuk ke kamar.

"Anu... Ryuzaki-san daritadi udah saya bangunin tapi kok nggak bangun-bangun juga, ya?" kata Matsuda. Light mendekat dan meraba-raba leher cungkring L.

"Hayo, mau ngapain tuh?" terdengar suara entah dari mana. "Light hentai!"

"Enak aja! Gue mau ngecek denyut nadinya tau!" bantah Light.

"Gimana, Light-kun?" tanya Misa khawatir. Light menggeleng pasrah. "Denyutnya sama sekali nggak ada."

"Jangan-jangan..." Mata Matt melebar.

"Abang L..." Near jatuh terduduk.

"MATI?!" kata Mello masih tak percaya. "Eh? Kok gue dapet jatahnya yang mati sih?!" protes si makhluk dari negeri coklat itu pada suara entah dari mana (?).

"Jangan protes! Siapa yang jadi authornya? Gue kan? Makanya, jangan bantah gue!" balas suara entah dari mana (?).

"Gimana, nih?" tanya Misa takut-takut.

"Jangan-jangan abang L nggak kuat kalo disuruh puasa?" tebak Near sukses bikin duo Tsugu-Take yang sembunyi-sembunyi dibalik pintu itu merinding. "Bisa juga tuh!" kata Light setuju.

"Berarti orang yang bisa ngebunuh abang L cuma..." Mello nengok ke arah pintu. "DUA ORANG ITU!!!"

"Uuupss, kayaknya ada masalah nih, bro!" bisik Takeshi ke Tsugumi.

"Yoyoi nih, bro!" bales Tsugumi. "Kita kabur aja yuk, bro!"

Dua orang itu pun kabur dengan mengendap-endap. Tapi na'as, keburu ditangkep ama Mello. "Mau kemana kalian?" tanya Mello dengan nada sangar.

"Ma... mau balik... ke... kan..tor...bro..." jawab Tsugumi en Takeshi terbata-bata.

"Ngapain ke kantor?" tanya Mello lagi.

"Ma...mau...kerja... hee..he..bro.." jawab duo Tsugu-Take barengan lagi.

"Jatah kita muncul di fic ini udah abis... jadi, harus pulang. Gitu, bro!" jelas Takeshi.

"Hah? Emang jatah kalain udah abis, ya?" tanya Mello lagi-lagi. Duo itu cuma bisa ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Honornya 500 rupiah dari pagi kemaren sampe buka puasa. Gitu kata authornya!" jelas Tsugumi.

Maka dengan sangat terpaksa, Mello pun merelakan tangannya untuk melepas duo itu dan membiarkan mereka pergi tanpa pamit.

"Eh, emang gue bilang 500 rupiah dari pagi kemaren sampe buka puasa, ya, ke mereka kemaren?" terdengar suara entah dari mana.

"Gue, Paris Hitam, selaku narator yang selalu ada disisi author, juga ga pernah denger ini author bilang mereka dibayar 500 rupiah buat tampil dari pagi kemaren sampe buka puasa deh!"

"HAH?!" Mello cengok. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya kembali berubah sangar. "OIII, BALIK KE SINI LO BERDUAAAA!!!"

— **flashback : off —**

...begitulah ceritanya" kata Near mengakhiri dongeng bangun tidurnya (?).

"Kalo gitu, kenapa gue sekarang bisa ada disini kalo waktu itu gue udah mati? Emang gue nggak dikubur disana, ya?" tanya L.

"Lo minta dikubur disana?" tanya Light. L menggeleng mantap. "Yah, kalo tau gue udah mati, kok kalian ngebawa gue balik ke markas investigasi sih?" tanya L lagi—ngulang pertanyaan yang tadi.

"Bukan kita yang ngebawa elo ke sini kok" jawab Light sejujur-jujurnya. Near, Misa, en Matt ngangguk-angguk.

"Terus siapa dong?"

"Aku! Aku yang bawa abang L kesini!!!" teriak Mello dari pojokan. L pun ngelirik ke pojokan—yang lainnya juga. "Abang L udah susah-susah Mello bawain ke sini lho! Mello udah susah-susah nyari truk pengangkut sapi yang mau ngangkut abang L kesini! Mello baik kan?"

"Axis kali baik!" ujar Near pelan—takut nyinggung.

Matt nyolek bahu Near ama si Light—niatnya mau ngajakin ngegosip (?) sambil bisik-bisik. "Barusan aja dia desperate akut, sekarang udah kelewat excited lagi?" bisiknya.

"Emang aneh deh itu anak..." Light geleng-geleg pasrah.

"Kayaknya otaknya udah konslet deh..." sambung Near.

"Ohya, kita belom kasih tau ke abang L kalo kita mau pergi ke Konoha buat nyari obat diabetesnya, kan?" bisik Near mengingatkan dua rekan bisik-bisiknya yang lain.

'Iya juga. Hampir lupa!" seru Matt pelan.

"Tapi kita jangan bilang-bilang kalo kita ke Konoha buat nyari obat diabetesnya, nanti dia tau kalo sebenernya dia lagi sakit parah" lanjut Light.

"Kita bilang mau piknik ke Konoha aja!" usul Near ngasal.

"Boleh juga tuh!" sahut Matt setuju sementara si Light cuma ngangguk-angguk sambil senyam-senyum gajelas.

"OI! Kalian ngapain bisik-bisik?!" tanya L dari atas kasur empuknya yang kontras abis ama keadaan kasurnya yang ada di Wammy House.

"Oh, nggak ngapa-ngapain kok!" jawab ketiga chara itu berdusta.

"Ohya, Ryuga-kun, besok kita semua mau piknik ke Konoha. Ryuga-kun mau ikut, kan?" ajak Light.

"MAU!!!"

"Kalo gitu, besok abang L ikut kita pergi ke Konoha, ya! Tapi kita kesananya jalan kaki..." lanjut Near.

"Lho? Kenapa nggak naik limousine gue aja? Kan lagi nganggur tuh!" kata L.

"Eeehmm... Limousine-nya kan lagi di bengkel gara-gara dulu dirusakin Mello sampe meledak" bisik Watari.

"Oh iya, ya..." L ngangguk-angguk. "Oke deh. Jalan kaki juga kagak napa-napa dah!"

"SIIIIIIIIP!!!"

Light, Near, Matt, Mello, Misa, Mogi, Matsuda ngacungin jempol bareng-bareng.

– tbc –


End file.
